My Bel Missions
by akane-F4S
Summary: People bug Fran, so he sends Bel to kill. Who's next? Will he be me? What's with these questions? Will they be answered! WARNING: YAOI GOODNESS!
1. Megan's dead to me

Megan's dead to me

-akane-: Fran POV.

-Bel & akane-: read and review please

* * *

Slowly he drug the knife across the girls tan skin, slicing her neck. Blood squirted from her neck all over the sadistic fake prince. But her feeble attempts to stop the bleeding only made it worse. The crimson blood stained Bel-sempai's shirt and her blond hair.

Slowly she fell to the ground, her body lifeless.

I watched as the fake prince took out another knife and began gutting her, throwing her organs all over the room.

"Sempai I think we should go now. It's getting late" I said in my usual monotone voice.

"Ohhh, but the prince is having fun" he said with the usual laugh and grin.

"If we go now it won't be too late for another sleepover" I said bribing him

"Sleepover!? Let's go froggy we got to get home" He said quickly grabbing my hand and leading me out off the room.

_'It's too easy to bribe him with sex. I think he actually might care about me'_

* * *

Lol, what you think.


	2. Aaron Who?

Aaron Who?

-akane-chan-: My dearest , thank you for the request. You were the first to request a person's death. My fair maiden, your wish is my command ^-^ Just for you I will make it long and Yaoi!!!!! It is Bel's birthday and he needs love too! it is a belated birthday story for Bel

* * *

The streets of New York are always crowded at Christmas time. Fran and Bel are among the crowd doing some shopping. Bel has his usual ear to ear smile on his face.

Fran on the other hand was different. His usual monotone self had been overtaken by the Christmas spirit. His eyes were starry, his lips shown a soft smile. His arm was wrapped around Bel's. Both were bundled up in their winter gear.

Suddenly, as they reached the train station, they herd music. Some one was playing the violin. It was beautiful. As they turned the corner to go to the benches, the teen came into view. He was tall and slim with soft olive skin. He slowly dragged the bow across the stings producing a heavenly sound. The sound was accompanied by a smile which made the two of them feel warm inside.

They made their way over to him and watched him play. Fran's smile grew and he held Bel closer. The two listened until he finished.

"That was beautiful" Fran said.

"I know" he shot back.

"Do you remember me Aaron? We graduated high school together. By the way this is Bel" he points to the grinning older.

"No" he spat.

"Well it was nice meeting you again" Fran smiled and turned to walk to his train that had just pulled up.

"Gay freak" the mumbled to himself putting the violin in its case.

Now of coarse Fran herd his hurtful comment. He was always made fun of because of Aaron. Always bullying by him in high school. He had tried to give him a second chance but that was not possible. Now that just took all the Christmas joy out of him. A frown made its was to his pale lips.

Bel took note of the boy and how his frog reacted to him. He missed the happy, smiling Fran. He glared at the teen with unseen eyes as he train pulled out of the station.

It was only noon when they got back to the Varia Headquarters, Bel and Fran both went to Bel's room.

"Froggy I have to go do something. I will be back soon, don't worry. You can give me your gift then" he placed a hand on the younger teens head ruffling his hair.

"That's fine. Would it be OK to stay here till you get back?" he looked up with his green pools and smiled.

"Always" he said giving Fran a sweet kiss on the lips.

The New York streets were almost dead. Only a few single people with nothing to do but go to the bar. The night was a cloudy and dark one, also a full moon. The snow covered streets glimmered in the street lamp lights.

Aaron looked at his watch and shivered. He started walking down the sidewalk, snow crunched under his feet. His gray stone eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. He had this weird feeling, like someone was fallowing him. He spun fast to look, but nothing. He began walking again, this time hearing another set of footsteps in the distance.

He turned fast and saw a drunk stumbling out of a bar. He sighed and turned to walk again. Four of his senses picked up nothing. He still heard the footsteps and the occasional 'Ushishishishi' that echoed in his ears.

He turned again, seeing a hooded man in a black jacket and black skinny jeans. The street lamp behind him cast the shadow of the hood to cover most of his face. The hooded man cocked his head to the side to show a white toothy grin and the glimmer of his new diamond tiara( Squalo's gift:;D ya had help from Luss).

He turned and started to walk faster hoping he would just go away. No, Bel had no remorse for anyone who made his froggy sad, mad, or if anyone but him hurt him. He walked slowly fallowing him. "Ushishishishishi" his laugh echoed once again over and over as he got closer.

Aaron broke out into a run and held his violin case closer to his slender body. Bel kept up no problem. Aaron ran to the subway underground. He stopped when no trains were there. Stuck underground with this guy, that was bad for him. He turned to face the hooded man. Bel let out another laugh and threw knives at him. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. His crimson blood started to stain his coat. In the light of the building he could see his face.

"Why Bel?" he asked after placing the name with the face.

"Ushishishi, why? Do you think I have no ears? I heard what you said. You ruined my groggy's mood. Never ruin a prince's lover. I shall punish you for my Fran." he threw more knives at him.

Aaron began to breath heavy and tried to but pressure on his wounds after 10 minutes of suffering. "It's no use. You will die here, shishihi"

Aaron's vision began to blur as Bel grabbed him by hi hair and drag him closer to the edge of the rails. The light up board began to blind warning people that the train would be arriving in one minute. Bel got ready. The train slowed and Bel threw the teen onto the tracks. His body was hit and cut in half by the wheels. The blood exploded from the body all over the windows. Bel took one last look then left to go home.

Bel walked through his bedroom door and threw his coat on the floor. Fran jumped off the bed, loosing his spot in the book he was reading, and wrapped Bel in a hug.

"Hello froggy" a small smile found its way to his lips to great his frog.

"Bel-sempai! I missed you" he looked up with a smile. Nobody could resist those pink lips, he kissed the softly.

"I missed you too" they walked to the bed and Fran sat down tossing the book to the floor and scooting to lay on the mountain of pillows.

Bel crawled over and on top of Fran and began to kiss his soft lips. He slowly slid his tongue along Fran's lower lip. He parted his lips to let the elder male enter his wet cavern. Bel explored the well know cavern once again and slid his hands up Fran's shirt to play with his sensitive nipples. In reaction the younger teen released moans into Bel.

They parted to take off Fran's shirt and his own. The green haired teen wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck pulling him into another make out session. They parted for air and the blonde undid the younger teen's belt and slid his pants off tossing them to the floor.

Fran took his time undoing Bel's double belt look and pants leaving the two in just boxer. Bel softly stroked the illusionist's cheek and kiss him one again. During which Bel's other hand ventured down into Fran's boxers to stoke his manhood.

Fran couldn't hold in the moans. He parted from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them, to let out "A-ah s-s-sempai"

Bel striped the last piece of clothing from both and stroked the teens manhood faster.

"S-s-sempai!"

"Froggy, do you think you're ready?"

"Y-yes. I w-want you to f-fuck me s-s-s-o hard. I'm r-ready for it" He said between moans and pants.

"It might hurt" he puts his fingers into the kouhai's mouth. Fran got the memo and began to run hi tongue over the intruding fingers. Bel pulled them out fast and put one into the green haired teen. He began in a circular motion the added another finger. Bel was right it did hurt, but he was used to pain and it didn't show through.

He began to scissor his fingers to stretch the inexperienced teen. Another finger, then the last. He pulled them out, for a moment Fran was relieved, but then Bel made his move. He quickly entered the teen's tight ass.

"Ah!" it was part pain and part pleasure. Bel then began to thrust into his froggy. "Ah! S-sempai!" he moaned. "H-harder"

Princes' don't usually take orders but he just couldn't help himself. He grabbed Fran's hips and thrust harder into him. More moans escaped his lips.

He slightly moves Fran with each thrust, trying to find that curtain spot. Then he thrust again and again. Finally with the next thrust he found what he had been searching for. Fran arched his back and bucked his hips, grinding them against Bel's.

An avalanche of moans couldn't help but escape between pants. "S-s-sempai, I'm going to come!" he said right before he ejaculated. After a few more thrusts into his koukai he too came.

His warm liquid filled the teen, panting he pulled out and rolled over to lie on his back next to his lover. Fran turned on his side and wrapped his arm around the blonde and used his shoulder as a pillow.

"I love you Sempai" he said

"I love you too, my cute kouhai" he kissed Fran's forehead.

"Happy Birthday" Fran said cutely hugging him tighter.

* * *

What you think. I will take anymore requests. Tell me what you think of your Aaron dieing the way he did echo-chan. It was a slow long death. Yes I know I'm a little late getting this up. I started it yesterday and finished a 1:33 am the day after Bel's birthday. Yes I know I a lil late on getting it posted. R&R please.

–akane-:Stay fruit snacken!


	3. I Don't Know a Torey

I don't know a Torey

-akane-: my best friend Lili also known as Liza requested this death. You'll always be in my heart Lili. :3

* * *

Bel and Fran have been sent on yet another mission. It was simple and they had extra time to spend in the small quit town of Okawville. They were just coming in to there hotel. It was the Original Springs Hotel, the one that had been investigated of being haunted. It had been burned twice, each having deaths.

They opened the squeaky door and saw a snooty blonde in the lobby. Her blue eyes had moved to them. Her straight blond hair was pulled back in a pony. Her face was strange. Her nose was narrow yet huge.

It was almost January and the first snow was falling outside, frosting the windows. Both were in there uniforms. Bel's arm was wrapped around the feminine teen's waist holding him close. Fran had his arm around the older teen's waist as well with his hand in Bel's pants pocket.

They stood and Bel glared at her. Fran looked up at his sempai with no emotion. He looked down at his froggy and kissed his softly. The soft kiss turned into a passionate one in mere seconds.

She turned in disgust only to say "Gays" in her normal irritating voice. Bel and Fran broke when Bel looked up at her. Although you couldn't see his eyes, you could feel them. She got the chills and shivered.

"The prince is not gay. Bi is the correct word, ushishishi" he voice was cold with a hint of anger.

"Pft, like you're a prince. A real prince has a princess." She loved to argue with people. It was one of her hobbies.

"Ushishishi, then I would be like any other prince wouldn't I. Why would I want a princess when I have my frog?"

"Hahahah! Frog? Now that's a perfect name for you. I bet you're actually a girl. Look at you. Fine skin, perfect hair, and well groomed. You have such a feminine body." Her laugh was torture enough for the two of them, but now she insulted the prince's froggy.

Fran's eye twitched as he said "Takes one to know one. Although I am a true boy. Ask sempai, he got it up the butt last night. Some tips though, you can't hide your masculine qualities that well. I mean look at that." He pointed to her top lip "When was the last time you waxed."

She gasped and quickly took out a mirror from her pocket and looked. It was true she had a mustache.

"Ushishishishishi" Bel snickered. He loved it when his froggy was angry, he always looked his cutest then.

"Hmp." She lifted her head up and put the mirror away. She walked for the door and purposely bumped into the green haired teen, knocking him over.

"Wrong move barbie" Bel said picking up Fran and watching her walk out of the door.

Fran got a vengeful look in his eyes as his lover pulled him into a hug. "Shall we froggy" Bel said with his ear to ear grin.

"Yes. Yes we shall." Both walk out to see her walking down the snow covered street dimly light by the half moon. They approached unnoticed. Fran concentrated and cast an illusion. She began to walk slower then pulled the mirror out of her pocket and looked. Her lips parted to let out a blood curdling scream.

"Ushishi, froggy what did you do?"

"I gave her her worst nightmare. She's fat." Fran smirked and giggled. Bel laughed hard and loud, it rang throughout the empty street.

"My turn?" he asked cocking his head.

"Yes. I had my fun now have yours." Fran watched as he grabbed his oddly shaped knives out of his pocket and threw the, all on mark. She gasped in pain than began to scream. Bel ran at her with more knives and slit her little white throat.

"Barbie's should know their place. They are nothing but disposable toys, ushishishi" he began to thrash out on her face. Soon it became unrecognizable. After throwing her guts across the street he stopped and walked to Fran. He took the elder's blood covered hands and kissed his bloodied lips.

* * *

-akane-: heheheh. Lili, me amore, I hope you like it. I know I do =]

Please R&R

Bye-be


	4. Sam's not home

Sam's not home

-akane-: this goes out to my friend Reina (xx xx). That's right. I finally got it up for you.

Also a thanks to Senses Fail (the band) you guys rock. I am listening to them as I type. I always listen to music, normally trance techno, but I feel my evil side coming in this story and can't help myself. heheeh.

*mental character change*

necca-chan: Ushishishishihsi, free once more. Hmhmhmhmhahahahahahah!

I can't help but make this delicious. Akane is too weak to write this. I will take over for now. Hehehehehehehe!

* * *

-Fran POV-

It was a calm Saturday morning in the Varia HQ. No yelling shark. No cooing Gaylord. No throwing of wine glasses. No lost puppy. I woke up to a quiet castle, how strange. I dressed in my uniform and went to the kitchen and sat alone.

I ate enjoying the peace. Then I felt a pain in my back. I knew that feeling, it was nothing other than the messed up Senpai's knives.

'Froggy~. We have a mission, uhshishi." That insane laugh rang in my ears. The blonde came and seated himself next to me.

"Where is everybody Sempai?"

"Well Luss and Levi have a mission, and we don't want to wake Boss. I saw the stupid shark go into his office last night and he never came out" He took my bowl of cereal and began to eat.

Just the thought of the Boss fucking the stupid long haired commander gives me the shivers.

"That's mine Bel-sempai, give it back." My voice was monotone as I reached to take back what was rightfully mine.

He snickered and moved the bowl above his head. I reached for it again, but he moved it again. After a while I finally got tired of his stupid game and got another bowl of cereal. He frowned and put the bowl on the table. He looked over at me while I put a bite of the sweet cereal in my mouth.

He looked back at the bowl he took. The pieces were puffed up due to absorbing too much milk. He looked back at my new bowl of perfect cereal. A snicker came from his parted lips and he took the new bowl and began to eat.

I sighed and took the old bowl to the sink and washed it out. I felt his stare in my back. I sighed again looking out of the window above the sink. The snow, lightly sprinkled on the grass, was beginning to melt from the rising sun.

Bel finished in a minute yet still stared frowning at me. How did I know? I could feel his stare still. Then I herd foot steps as he closed the space between us. He stopped behind me; I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I was about to turn to face him went he wrapped his arms around my chest and placing his head on my shoulders.

His hot breath on my cold neck sent shivers throughout my body. He smirked and laughed his usual laugh that beautifully rang in my ears. His hands began to explore my chest and stomach slowly as he bit/nibbled/sucked/kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned softly.

"Ushishishishishishi"

"S-sempai d-don't we have a m-mission?" I asked trying to keep my emotionless self.

"Yes, ushishishi, but the prince doesn't like to work on Saturdays"

"Well have you already forgotten about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday"

"Did you forget what we do every Sunday now?"

"Ushishishsi, I could never forget. Even though tomorrow is the second Sunday, last week was fun." I could feel his smile on my soft skin.

"Well if we get the mission done now, we can do nothing but be lazy and save up our energy." I did have a point, and Bel was absolutely right, last Sunday was the best day of the week.

"Well are you ready to leave then?" he asked turning me around.

"Let's leave now" I said monotonely. We went outside and got into the waiting car.

We both sat bored. It had been 30 minutes since we left and still had two and a half hours left. There was nothing to do.

Bel scooted closer and rested his head sideways on my shoulder.

Poke

Poke

Poke

I slapped the poking finger away before it could land on my face again. "Froggy~ the prince is bored." His face was straight.

I looked over at him and we stared at each other for a moment. "So"

"Entertain the prince" he smirked and began to poke me once again.

Poke

Poke

"Please stop Sempai that's annoying"

Poke

"I'm bored, ushishi"

Poke

"What do you want me to about it?"

Poke

"Are you hard of hearing? Entertain the prince"

"No, but-"I stopped mid sentence when he laid down on my lap. His bangs had parted slightly. I was mesmerized by his eyes. I brought my hand up and moved his bangs. Those eyes, they were beautiful. Immediately after moving the bangs he turned over and covered them back up.

"Ne, froggy why did you do that." His voice was different. It sounded like there was a hint of sadness, but not much.

"Bel? Your eyes, they're perfect. The question should be 'why do you hide them?'" I asked. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life. They were a light gray with random streaks of beep blue, dark purple, blood red, and bright green.

"It's 'Bel-sempai' stupid frog, and because people always stared at me. They couldn't look away and I hate that. Not to mention I got made fun of because of the stupid things."

"They aren't stupid Sempai. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I say beginning to run my fingers threw his soft blonde hair.

He turns over and looks up at me, his eyes covered.

"You really think so froggy?" his face was straight and looking for an answer.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? They belong to you." Somehow a soft smile reached my lips.

He smiled his usual smile that somehow grew on me and placed his hand ever-so-tenderly on my cheek.

I once again moved his bangs to gaze into the colorful eyes. He was right about not looking away, I couldn't. I don't think it bugged him much though.

After another 30 minutes Bel-sempai had fallen asleep on my lap. I just went on stroking his hair and looking at his flawless face. His heavily lashed eyes, his pink lips slightly parted, his nose perfect.

It wasn't long before I had fallen into a deep sleep myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

"Master Bel, Master Fran we have reached our destination." The driver was turned around and shaking Bel-sempai. Bad move.

"Do you have a death wish? One, never touch the prince. Two, never wake the price from his sleep." Bel-sempai was sitting next to me and had knives in hand.

"Sempai we don't have time to kill the driver." I opened the car door and got out.

He fallowed my lead but before he shut the door he leaned in and said "You will get punished another time." The driver gulped as he shut the door.

We walked to the front steps of a hug church. "The prince will take the west, froggy you cover the east."

"I haven't even asked, what is the mission?" I grabbed Bel-sempai's wrist before he could run to his victims.

"We are here to take out a mafia family that has been threatening the Vongola brats. There boss is mine got it? You just kill everyone in the building. It should be easy, there aren't very many members. Got that froggy?"

"Hai." We take off in different directions. The east wing was surrounded by trees and guards. It was simple to kill them. Finally I reached the east doors. I opened them and cast another illusion and killed the guards once again.

After running down the dimly light hallway I came to huge fancy doors. I opened them and was ambushed. I was grabbed and struck at the back of my neck. My vision blurred and my limbs went limp, everything went black. I fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *

-Bel's POV-

"Got that Froggy?" I can't wait to kill their Boss. I hear they're strong, but the family is weak, it will be a simple mission.

"Hai" Finally this mission gets fun. The west wing was practically empty. When I reached the door way to the west wing I finally came upon my first victim. I came running at him throwing my knives. He fell easily, no fun whatsoever. I opened the door and ran down the twisted hallways killing all in my path. Finally I came to a huge pair of doors.

I flung them open and gasped, a smile on my face trying to hide my shock. Sitting in a huge fancy king like chair was a slender girl with shoulder length hair. The glair off her glasses kept me from seeing her eyes. Above her was Fran. He was tied to the cross hanging from the ceiling.

She will die a painful death. How dare she lay one finger on my froggy. "Ah, Belphegor. Nice of you to join us, Hahahahah!" she stood from her thrown and threw her head back to let a laugh come from her red lips.

"Give back my froggy, shrimp" it was true she was short. Her expression changed as she brought her head down to look and at me.

"Impatient aren't we" she cocked her head to the side and slowly took steps toward me. She approached very slow and casually. She circled me and eyed me down. I watched as she walked around me.

"You know the price, now who are you?" my grin never left my face.

"I am Sam, the Boss of this family." Finally! Just the person I wanted to kill. I grabbed the knives in my pocket and threw them. She dodged and ran at me with a sword. I dodged and threw more knives. One slit her arm and the blood oozed out. Blood, gorgeous blood. More. More. I threw more knives that hit her stomach. With another swing of her sword I was caught off guard, her weapon grazed my hand.

"Ushishishishishishi" there is no reason to hold back now that she has spilt my royal blood.

I came at her with everything I had. I opened my box weapon. A red flash came out bouncing over everywhere leavening fire. Then it came to me and curled around my neck. Such soft fur.

Once again her expression changed, she looked shocked. She went to her belt trying to go for her box weapon but that won't happen. I once again threw my knives at her, all landing on mark.

She grabbed her hand and fell to her knees. "Storm" the mink jumped off me and ran to Sam. Soon she was engulfed by a fiery tornado. Screams could be herd, blood curdling screams.

I couldn't hold down the laughter. It burst from my lips. Now to retrieve froggy. I turned and threw my knives at the ropes binding my froggy and caught his bridal-style. I called storm back into his box and left the church to burn.

The driver saw me coming in the mirrors of the car and started it then got out to open the door. I sat Fran down next to me and let his lay on my lap. His wrists were red from rope burn. I sat quietly and waited to get home.

* * *

-Fran's POV-

Soft, silky, warm. Where am I? I don't even have the strength to open my eyes. I moved slightly as someone crawled over to me. A bed, I'm in a bed. Where? Home? I felt someone's body against my side. Then fingers in my hair. I-I know this touch. It's Sempai.

What happened? I remember going on the mission and killing all those people and passing threw big doors, and then…blank.

Finally I mustered some strength and said "S-s-sempai?"

"Yes froggy?" his voice was calm and secure. I turn and wrap my arms around him, snuggling my face in his chest. His smell was sweet, clean. He had just showered.

"Strawberries"

"Excuse me?" he was confused, some genius he was.

"Strawberries. You smell like strawberries." He laughed.

"Ushishishi, do you not like strawberries froggy?" his voice was sweet.

"I like them" I turned over to my back and opened my eyes. The room was bright; the sun was up and shining. I was in Bel-sempai's room, in his bed, next to him.

He was on his side next to me propped up on an elbow. His hair was still damp, but covered his eyes. Is lips were separated in his usual grin.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. It's Sunday around . . . 3 in the afternoon." He glanced at the gold clock on the blood red wall.

"Wow, that long?" I yawned and stretched. "Did we complete the mission"

"Ya, it was simple. Yet somehow you got captured, ushishishi." He grabbed my arm and showed me the rope burn.

"I remember being grabbed then I was struck on the back of my neck. That's it."

"The prince had to rescue his froggy. Then-" my stomach growled loudly and interrupted him. "Ushishishi, is the frog hungry?"

I nodded and sat up. We got to the kitchen to see Luss making macaroni and cheese. The smell was heavenly. Luss made the best food I ever tasted in my life, although I would never give him the pleasure of the complement.

"Frannie~ how are you feeling?" he was his normal self. He held a wooden spoon in his hand as he came over to me and Bel-sempai.

"I'm fine" me and Bel-sempai sat down at the table.

"I was so worried when Bel-kun was carrying you to his room. You looked awful."

"Luss, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"He said he was fine." Bel-sempai was annoyed. He spoke through his teeth.

"No need to get angry Bel-kun" Luss wagged the spoon covered in cheese.

"Just make us some damn food."

"How would you like to have a hot bowl of mac n' cheese?" he went back to the stove and got two huge bowls of mac n' cheese and put them in front of us.

"Ushishisihi, that's more like it" Bel-sempai said digging into his food.

I got a spoonful and sniffed it.

"Is there something wrong Frannie?"

"Yes, my name is Fran, Gaylord"

"But Frannie is way cuter"

"Let the prince eat in peace" he threw a knife at Luss. Of coarse it hit right on target.

"Ow, Bel-kun that's not nice"

"I don't care, ushishishi. The prince orders you to leave" he put down his spoon and pointed to the door. Luss dropped his head and left. He resumed eating and I began. It was gooey and very cheesy. It was good, the elbow noodles cooked perfectly.

Once again Luss had made a delectable meal. I took another bite. Then another. Finally I finish feeling stuffed and all warm inside. Sempai had finish before me and had enter twined his hands to rest his head on them to watch me eat.

"That was good, what do you think sempai?"

"Mhm" he just smiled and nodded along.

I got up and sempai fallowed me as I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and went to the bed to lie down.

Bel-sempai stood in the doorway and grinned. "See ya froggy" he said turning to go to his room.

"Bye" I called. My door was still open. I got up and shut it, but not before sneaking a peek at the prince walking away. I smiled softly and closed the door. He's different today. What could it be. Today is Sunday. . . That's it! I forgot.

I quickly took a shower and dried my hair. I put on some clothes and left my room. I was so glad that it was Sunday I couldn't help myself, I skipped down the hall to sempai's room. I stopped at his door and knocked.

Knock

Knock

Knock

No answer.

Knock

Knock

Still no answer. I opened the door slightly and peaked in. The room was all dimly light and Bel-sempai was sitting at his desk, in his big leather swivel chair typing on his laptop listening to music and bobbing his head. I could hear the music it was so loud. He was listening to 'Calling All Cars' by Senses Fail. No wonder he couldn't hear me knocking.

I flung the door open and leaned against the door frame and crossed my legs. A huge light rushed in from the hall and Bel-sempai turned to see who had interrupted him. He just stared at me. I was sporting my usual frog hat. One of Sempai's striped shirts, which was really big on me, hung over one shoulder and totally exposed the other. It was almost like a short dress, you could hardly see the tight black shorts.

He didn't speak, just stared. I walked in and closed the door with my foot. I stood while my eyes adjusted. Then I walked over to Bel-sempai and lifted his chin with my finger and kissed him. He pulled away and said "Froggy?"

"Did you forget about Sex Sunday Sempai?" I ask straddling him in his seat. I tilted his head up slightly a bit more to look at his face. I took a lock of his hair and twirled it around my finger

"N-no. I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong" I smashed my lips to his and forced my tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet. Strawberries? Didn't we just have mac n' cheese? Why strawberries? I pulled away and said "Strawberries"

"Ushishishi, I love strawberry lollipops." His usual smile was on his face. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close.

I giggled and kissed him. He trailed his sweet tongue over my bottom lip and I granted him access. He traced every tooth and explored my mouth. His hands moved down ad he grabbed my butt holding it tight as he stood up and carried me to the bed. We parted before he dropped me on the bed. He undressed himself, tiara and all, and he threw my frog hat across the room sending it flying into the wall. Then pulled his shirt over my head. His warm hands explored the newly exposed skin. He pulled off my little black shorts. I was completely nude.

I scooted to the middle of the bed and waited as he crawled on top of me. He began to nibble/bit/suck/kiss/lick my neck. His breath so warm. His hand began to trial down my stomach to a lower part. Then he grabbed my manhood. Warm hands began to pump my erect penis.

I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure. I could feel his smile on my neck. He then began to move down to my collar bone. I moaned loudly as he bit down hard on it.

I want to hear his reaction. I stopped him and flipped us over. I moved his bangs and looked at is beautiful eyes. I quickly closed the space between out lips. My tongue entered his mouth. I savored his sweet taste.

Finally I pulled back after a few minutes and moved to nibble his ear. I enjoyed his soft moans, but crave more. I move down his neck biting hard until I drew blood. I rolled my tongue over the wound gathering every last drop of the crimson liquid.

This made him moan louder, and at the same time laugh. It was that insane laugh that rang in my ears. The laugh I had grown to love.

My hand found its way to his member. I grasped it firmly and began to pump fast.

"F-froggy!"

I was so enjoying this moment. I leaned back down to kiss him.

After a long make out session I desired more. I parted and shoved my hand into his mouth. He knew what I was thinking of and went along covering them in his sweet saliva. Once they were completely covered I pulled them out and stopped pumping him.

"Ready?"

"J-just do it f-f-froggy" How could I say no to that. i spread his legs and slipped one digit in his opening. I began the circular motion. Then two and began to scissor. Three. Four.

I think that's enough. I pulled out and quickly thruster in.

"F-fran!" Oh, so he did know my name.

I began to thrust in and out, in and out, endless repetition.

"F-faster froggy."

"You sure?"

"F-f-faster and h-harder. NOW!"

I did as asked and grabbed his waist. I began to thrust harder and faster, that's when it happened. I hit that special spot.

"A-ah Fran! Ahhhh! H-harder!" he was speaking in between pants now. I did and he got louder and louder.

"F-f-froggy, I'm gana c-come!" he panted. I took his member and pumped until it ejaculated. I licked the salty substance from my fingers. I love salty things. This was the best salty thing I had ever had.

I thruster again and again. Then I felt it. I was about to come. I released into him. Quickly I filled him up and pulled out. It fell over panting next to him.

He turned to face me. I stared into his endless eyes and put my hand to his cheek.

"W-wow froggy. I n-never expected you to be t-this good at s-sex."

"I have my d-days" I shrugged and grinned. He pulled me in a tight hug. We fell asleep in each others arms.

We were woken by a knocking at the door.

"The prince is sleeping go away" he called.

"VOIIII! You idiots kept the Boss up all night and now he blames me."

"Well maybe you should have taken advantage of the situation." I called turning over.

"VOI!" he kicked down the door and stood in shock. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE SPOONING!?"

"So what" I didn't want to wake up. I was tired.

"You are disturbing the princes time with his froggy. Leave now." He reached under the pillow and threw knives at him.

He dodged them and left.

"Thanks you Sempai."

"Mhm." He nuzzled his head into my neck and fell back asleep. We both did.

* * *

Necca-chan: ah. i know that it wasn't exactly how you wanted her to go Reina but i hope this measures up.

well i should give Akane her body back now, until next time my fan's =D.

*mental character change*

-akane-: back at last. i gatta say Necca-chan, this is great.

any requests?

just PM me by checking out my profile.

Please R&R

Bye-be


	5. Tom's Death

Tom's Death

-akane-: I'm back. My school was out today so I caught up on my reading. I read every fanfic of belxfran that was T or M. I don't even bother with anything lower. Lol. Sorry peeps.

* * *

Run.

Run.

A psycho's coming for you. The fallen dead leaves crunch beneath his feet. Hot breath coming out in smokes of white and huffs, dodging tree branches and jumping over fallen logs.

_Why? _

_Why me?_

_Who is this crazy dude?_

_What does he want with me?_ The boy thinks to himself getting to the edge of the forest.

A cliff traps him.

"Ushishishishishishishi"

He turns to see a blonde in tight black pants, double belt, and a striped shirt. He's not much older than himself. The neatly combed hair covered his eyes, a tilted tiara to hold his bangs in place.

Four knives placed neatly between his knuckles of his clenched fist.

"W-what do y-you what from m-m?" his voice was ragged and shuddering as he fell to the ground carelessly.

"Ushishishishi" the evil laugh escaped from gritted teeth in a grin that takes up all of his uncovered face. "Revenge is a bitch." He stated in a sing-song voice before throwing the fistful of knives at the boy.

They all hit and he cries out in pain, fallowed by another laugh. He walks over and stands over top of him and pulls out his knives. Then begins to slash out on his chest, tearing his blue shirt.

More screams escape his mouth. The screams turn into gargles as he begins to choke on his own blood. It begins to run from his mouth to his mouth. He is tortured by another laugh as he licks the blood from the knife.

Then he places it in his pocket. The boy turns over and spits out the blood. "W-what d-do… y-you w-want? W-who a-are y-y-you" he manages to get out.

"Ushishishishi, the prince does not take orders from lonely peasants. But you should know your killer. I am Prince the Ripper here to kill a boy nobody wants or likes" the blonde say before slashing his chest again and again, crimson blood squirting out on him. Before long his face, hair, and clothes were stained by the liquid.

His evil grin never left his face the entire time. He stands and walks back into the forest laughing that signature laugh.

* * *

-akane-: ya i know it a lil short but hey, i like it. i hated this dude at first sight. now he sits right behind me in algebra. Gha! i swear i'm going to explode on him one day. he is so obnoxious.


	6. Amelia Should Have Stayed Home Today

Amelia should Have Stayed Home Today

-akane-: I'm sorry this took so long Ilyusha 1013. I had no inspiration. But I will try my very hardest to make this a good chapter.

* * *

+Bel POV+

'Stupid frog'

'With his stupid soft green hair'

'And his stupid beautiful emerald pools that shimmer in any light in just the right way'

'And his stupid soft pinkish lips that are so kissable'

'And his stupid soft pale skin sensitive to the touch'

'And his stupid super sensitive collarbone'

'And his stupid cute monotone voice and expressions'

A certain price was laying, belly down, on his bed with his face in one of his fluffy rare ostrage feather pillows. He had been like this almost all day, everyday for a whole month. He only left his room to eat. Sometimes he even used his cell phone to call Lussuria to bring him some food. He didn't even eat very often or that much anymore.

As if he would let anybody know what was making him so down. In fact nobody in Varia had noticed, besides the suspicious Luss. He would struggle with himself to try to make it look like he was fine when he left his room.

Every day was pure torture. Time passed so fast, he normally lost track. His head swam only with thoughts of the cause of his pain. Though a certain froggy only thought of him as a friend, best friend a that, and nothing more. Sure they had been friends with benefits, with total random make out sessions.

It started when he and Luss had been sent on a mission that was a whole week. He didn't think much of it at first because he had a phone to call and text his best friend. But after a couple days Fran got a two day mission. He had to leave immediately, and forgot to tell a certain prince.

That's when Bel first got the symptoms. He felt forgotten. Being forgotten is one of the worst things ever. He felt empty, like a hole was forming in his chest right under his heart. He had never felt this way before, but remember reading a book once were the person felt this way. The book was a romance, and the person had been dumped.

He was confused. He had never been dumped. Let alone in love. 'That has to be it. I'm in love with the frog.' After figuring this out he wanted to confess his love to the frog. Then he returned to the mansion. The frog totally ignored and avoided him.

A few days later he got some time to talk to the frog and was about to confess when the frog said he had a girlfriend. He knew the girl. Her name was Amelia. Her waist was slim and she stood at 165cm. Her hair fell to her back. He had seen her talking to the frog a few times at the library. She wore glasses when she read.

Ever since the moment the frog told him the hole had grown bigger with each passing day. It was now huge enough to take almost all his inner organs. Every day he had to plaster on a mask when he was around the frog. He couldn't do anything to hurt his dear froggy, even if it sent him into oblivion.

They didn't talk, let alone hang out anymore. Most of the frog's time was taken up by his new girlfriend, leaving the crushed Bel with nothing but memories. When he saw them together the whole seemed to burn with emptiness.

He may have been a masochist, but this pain was unbearable. He had to make it go away.

He turned over to stare at the white ceiling. He took a big breath and felt like a new person. He grinned and got out of bed and got dressed. He left the mansion and went to the library.

The library was almost empty. He peeked around the edge of a book shelf to watch her sit there and read. He threw a knife at her. It hit right between the eyes. She gasped and pulled it out, blood beginning to run down into eyes. She didn't have time to scream before another was thrown at her slender throat.

She gasped for breath and blood began to spew from her mouth. Bel had come out from behind the shelf and had his head cocked to the side with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Ushishishishishishishi"

Her eyes moved to his figure and then her head fell. Her body fell to the table and covered the book she was reading, blood seeping into the white pages.

He walked behind her and grabbed a fistful of hair and brought her head up. He then slashed her throat and shanked her many times in the gut. Then cut her open and threw her different parts all over the room. Many books were soaking up the crimson blood that was being splattered on them.

He stopped, feeling satisfied, dropping her dead blooded body to the floor. With another laugh he left.

Upon arriving home he made his way to a certain peasant's room. He was covered in crimson blood. He barged into the room and locked the door.

Fran turned from his desk to see Bel. He walked over to the frog and grabbed his shirt's collar, pulling him up to be face to face. He forcefully slammed his lips to the frogs. It was so hard their teeth clanked together.

Fran tried to push him off of him but he was stronger than him. He had had enough and turned his head breaking the forceful kiss.

"Bel… what's wrong with you?"

"Bel is no longer with us. He was too weak and so easy to take over. Ushishishishi" he began to play with the green hair that filled the frogs head.

"W-what do you mean?" he was confused at so many levels.

"Bel is gone and never coming back. The poor thing wasn't strong anymore and wanted to leave this world. He willingly let me have control, not wanting to go on without some stupid peasant. Ushishishi"

"W-what are you saying. Bel-sempai is stronger than that. He has no weak points, let alone being able care about someone other than himself."

"Oh, that's were you are wrong stupid frog. You never noticed constant staring? You never noticed he has stopped stabbing you as much? Did you truly not see the pain he was inflicted with?"

"M-me? Bel cared for me?" The frog looked back at Prince the Ripper, "But I never hurt him"

"You have no idea the extent of the pain you caused. It was eating him alive. Everyday was as if he was on fire. Life held no meaning anymore for him."

"B-but h-how?"

"Man you really are stupid. Amelia. But I have taken care of her. Now it's your turn. We may share the same body, we have different feelings. Redemption is not an option. Ushishishishi" he pulled out a knife and brought it up to the frog's throat.

* * *

It turned out ok, but not my best. So sorry if you didn't like the chapter. True love does exist but is hardly recognized. Here is a random poem by: ME!!!

_Love_

_Love is nothing but a trickster._

_Caring, magical, and beautiful_

_What you've always dreamed of._

_But that's just it,_

_Love is a dream._

_It puts you in a trance, and slowly sucks you dry._

_Then leaves your body to rot. _

_Heartless,_

_Soulless, _

_The walking dead,_

_Filled with endless pain. _

_Seeking a way out,_

_To end it all._


	7. Can You Swim Ali?

Can you swim Ali?

-akane-: Ok, Pochukitten it's your turn! Ya! I don't know what he looks like so I totally maken what he looks like up k? I got a huge bash in the head full of inspiration so ya.

But here is some important info before I start:

***italics are Bel's thoughts. Underlined are Fran's thoughts***

_Torture. _

_Torture!_

_A torture mission. _

_What fun!_

_Ahhh, kill too!_

_Ohhhhh, I get to take whomever I want as a partner._

_Even better. Ushishishi_ (lol he even thinks his laugh XD)

Bel was sitting on his bed reading a manila file containing a new mission for him. He closed it then rolled to the edge of his king sized bed. He hastily got up and left his room.

He didn't even have to think about who he was going to take with him. Wasn't it obvious, who else but his lover.

Yes, that is right, lover is the correct term.

_It was so cute_.

+Flashback, last week Saturday+

It was a not so normal day in the Varia HQ. Everyone but Bel and Fran were on a mission.

It was spent the usual way.

[What's that you ask? Oh, let's just say they were packing some fudgeXD]

Fran and Bel have successfully fogged the windows in Bel's huge room.

They were lying side by side, hot, panting, sweaty, and very satisfied. Fran turned on his side to face Bel and softly said "I love you Sempai."

"Hm, what was that little froggy?"

"N-nothing" he blushed madly.

"No, no I herd what you said. Do you truly mean it?" he asked all serious like.

"Well ya. Why else would I let you butt fuck me stupid fake prince."

"Then why don't you ever ask me out?" he smirked.

"Fine then, Bel-sempai, will you be my boyfriend?!" he was as nerves as a person giving a big speech to a huge crowd.

"Ushishishishi, your so cute my little froggy" he ruffled Fran's green hair. "Now go make me a sandwich"

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, now be thankful I have decided to help you" he got up and put on his night cloths.

Fran sat up and looked at Bel. "Not with the sandwich, sempai. Are you for real going to be my boyfriend?" he was serious, tense, and excited all at once.

"Come, my froggy, I'm hungry" he threw one of his shirts to the smaller male. Fran of coarse cough it and slipped it on his slender body. It was long on him, and was just a little loose. The purple and black striped long sleeves covered his hands, and it hung off his left shoulder. It was just long enough to pass as a dress.

+End Flashback+

He walked, somehow gracefully down the hall to the green haired illusionist's room. Without knocking he opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were off and the curtains drawn. The only light was a sliver that came from the bottom of the curtains because they were not long enough.

_The stupid long hair commander couldn't even measure fabric right_.

It crushed Luss that the cute new curtains he was going to make for the frog had been ruined because somebody couldn't measure.

There was his cute kohai frog sleeping the day away. His face may have shown no emotion like always, but there was something that made him look… magical? It was something Bel just couldn't put his finger on. With his lashed eyes and soft pink lips slightly ajar, and his green hair slightly covering those closed eyes.

Bel slowly approached the sleeping frog, sat down, and moved the hair out of his face. He peered down at those soft pink lips. He softly smiled (not smirked, smiled) and closed the gap between them. They parted and half lidded emerald eyes gazed softly into his.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" he began to smooth the green hair.

"Good morn-*yawn*-ing sempai" he closed his eyes and repositioned himself so his head was laying on the prince's lap and his legs against his chest.

"Froggy needs to get up, ushishishi, we have a mission."

"Really? When do we need to leave?" he opened his emerald eyes and looked up at the blond, who happened to be wearing a smirk now.

"Yes. This afternoon would be a good time. We have to locate and torture Ali. Then kill him. Ushishishishi, I wanted froggy to be there to have some fun with the prince. You'll need to pack an overnight bag too. We're just going to get a hotel because I don't want to get home too late and have the boss yell at us for disturbing him and Squalo."

"Alright, give me like an hour and I'll be ready to go" he at up and stretched his arms out in the air.

"Hey, froggy, don't forget the lube. Ushishishishi" with that he left the room.

For some reason Fran blushed. Why would he even be embarrassed? They were alone, and they had talked about much worse things than lube.

Fran got up and turned on the shower, warming up the water before he stepped in. When he did step in the water was scorching hot, and it burned his skin. He let out a sigh of pleasure and began to bathe.

He dried off and dressed then began to pack his bag.

Shirt? Check.

Pants? Check.

Socks? Check.

Boxers? Check.

Shoes? On my feet.

Stupid frog hat? Sadly, on my head.

He went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer and grabbed a certain item and but it into the little black bag. He zipped it closed and hung it over his shoulder and walked down to the prince's room.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Finally Bel opened the door and stepped out, his face centimeters from Fran's. The green haired teen turned a soft pink.

Bel turned him around and began bushing him down the hallway. They made there way outside to the waiting black car. They got inside and the car took off to the next town over to go find Ali.

They broke after a make out session and Fran asked "What does this Ali look like? We're going to have to pick him out of the crowd so it would be a good idea to know what he looks like"

_He makes a good point_.

Bel ruffled the younger teen's hair and grabbed the file out of his little red bag. He opened it and slid a picture out from under a paper clip. Fran grabbed it and studied the face.

It was a picture from a school file. His eyes, an icy blue. His hair, bleach blonde. His teeth were almost too white. His nose was small and slender, as well as his waist. He was quite short, but very skinny.

He gave the photo back to Bel, who slid it back into the file. "So were do we start?"

"Ushishishishi, he goes to school, we'll fallow him home from school today."

"Sounds good"

++++later that day++++

Bel and Fran fallowed the boy plainly in sight. They fallowed him back to his house and Fran put an illusion up while Bel came from behind and knocked him out.

"Grab his feet froggy" Bel called while picking up his shoulders. Fran grabbed his ankles and lifted him off the ground. They carried him down a dark ally to an abandoned storage building.

They had prepped it with many different things to torture him with. There was a garbage can filled with water, rope, chains and a long leather whip. There was also a fairly nice couch.

They used the chain to tie up his feet and hung him upside down over the water. His arms tied behind his back and, his bleach blond hair barely dipped it the cold clear liquid.

The two assassins moved over to the couch and sat down. Bel crossed his arms and glared at the human piñata. Fran was still sleepy and leaned against the blonde's shoulder and closed his eyes.

After about an hour his icy blue eyes snapped open and he screamed. Bel laughed and Fran opened his eyes and glared at the boy. If it wasn't a torture mission Fran would have killed him with the glare.

His eyes flew across the big open room to try to get a feel for where he was. He didn't recognize it. Then his eyes fell on the sitting assassins. They both stood and approached him. He wiggled trying to get his hands free.

"Ushishishishi, you're not getting out of this alive so you can stop trying."

"W-w-who a-are y-y-you?" he said scarred out of his mind.

"That's not important" the green haired teen said monotone.

Fran walked over to the pillar they had tied the chain to and untied the chain dunking his head in the cold liquid unexpectedly. He pulled the chain and Ali gasped for air as he coughed up water.

"Ushishishishi"

Bel grabbed the whip and when it made contact with his skin it made a loud 'SNAP'. He screamed and Fran dunked him again to drown out the annoying voice. It was high as if he was just now, being a senior in high school, going though puberty.

What an annoying voice. 

Again he coughed when his head came out of the water. "What d-do y-you want!" his high voice cracked higher with his last word.

"Ahhhhhh! Sempai do something about his voice. It annoys me" the green haired teen complained.

"Ushishi, it would be my pleasure froggy" he pulled out a knife from his pocket and walked to the boy. The boy clenches his jaw. Bel squeezed his two cheeks and forced his mouth open and shoved his hand in the boy's mouth and grabbed his tongue. He pulled it out and slowly cut it off.

The kid screamed as Bel chucked his tongue across the big room. Blood ran out of his mouth and nose dripping into the water.

"Ushishishi, that should shut him up froggy"

Fran smirked and gave a light chuckle before dunking him once again. He spat a blood and water mixture out at Bel when he came up out of the water. The crimson liquid splattered on Bel's face.

He smirked and laughed more sadistically than normal. He took the knife and cut his throat, straight and clean. Well not literally, blood squirted out everywhere like it does in movies.

Bel laughed again.

"Well that was a short. Weren't you going to play with him longer?" Fran asked monotone as he let go of the chain and the body fell with a splash into the water. The water began to spill over the sides and onto the floor.

"Ya, I was, ushishishishishishi. But he was no fun at all and I hated his voice."

"It was annoying" he said agreeing with the elder blonde.

"Ushishishi, lets go froggy."

Fran walked to Bel and wiped the blood from his face with a cloth then tosses it to the ground. They both grabbed red plastic gas containers and began to pore it out all over the building. They threw the empty containers on the couch and walked out. Fran turned and struck a match. When it hit the gas it immediately caught fire. The evidence destroyed along with the building.

Sorry people. I had planned to make it more yaoi, but I am a lazy bum so take that. Ya that's right. Anyway R&R please! XD I LOVE ICED MILK!


	8. Shopping with Maura and Jazmine!

Shopping with Maura and Jazmine!?!

-akane-: wow would you look at that [points into distance] hehehehe made you look! Wooooo, anyway here you are Rozenvampire. I hope you like the killing =3

This is the 2nd to last chapter. Yes that's right; I'm ending this awesome fic. So please no more requests because I will not fill them. So here's a double killing spree. Anyway enjoy :3

* * *

'_It is going to be a fun day with Sempai,' _thought a little frog-like boy as he walked into the local mall. It felt sort of like a date to him. The blond had offered to take him shopping and PAY for some new clothes due to the fact his whole wardrobe is shredded by silver knives every day. Or maybe, Lord forbid, he's being nice because of Easter tomorrow.

He was halfway through the door when a certain blond grabbed his waist, squeezing if from behind. Fran jumped and lightly squealed due to the fact that he was quite ticklish. "Ushishishishishi" he snickered.

"Sempai~ you know I'm really ticklish. Could you please not do that in public…" he complained in monotone turning to face the eyeless blond.

"Ushishishi, I couldn't help myself Froggy, you were wide open" he said turning Fran around and pushing him into a nearby store.

"Umm… Sempai?"

"Yes Froggy?" he sang as he began to roam the shelves of new clothes.

"You know that this is a girl store… right?" he asked a little curious as to why they would waste time in a store filled with miniskirts, tank tops and almost everything pink and shiny.

Bel sneakily turned the corner of the aisle with grace and pulled up the black t-shirt to look at the boy's slim figure.

"S-sempai?" he said pulling his shirt back down.

"What, it's nothing I've never seen before…" he stated. "And we are in a 'girl' store to buy you some shirts that fit your figure." He used air quotes around girl and moving his hand in vertical wave motion with figure.

Fran really didn't know how to reply to that so he just followed the blond in front of him. He was forced to carry anything that Bel happily took off the shelves. When the pile nearly reached his nose Bel guided him to the changing room, and pushed him in.

"I want to see you in every single one Frog" he said sitting in a comfy chair that faced Fran's dressing room door.

He sighed and took off his ridiculously large hat and sat it on a bench. Then slowly took off his black t-shirt to reveal a slender waist along with his pale and hairless chest. He grabbed the shirt off the top and looked at it. It was decent; a long sleeved lime green and lightening blue shirt in Bel's favorite pattern, stripes.

'_Might as well get this hell over with,' _he thought pulling his head through the top hole and pushing his arms through the sleeves. He looked in the mirror and sighed again. The shirt hung off his shoulders but was still tight. He hesitantly unlocked the door and walked out.

"I like that one Froggy" he said leaning his chin on his hand propped up on the arm of the chair.

Fran sighed and went back to change. He tried on exactly 42 shirts and 15 pairs of pants. Out of all of that he ended up getting five shirts and three pants. One pair of pants was teal and the other two black. He got the green and blue stripped long sleeved shirt and two blue long sleeved, one with a frog design and the other with black skulls. The other two were black short sleeved, one with white angel wings design on the back and the other with red crosses.

It took five whole hours just to try on everything. He didn't even count the skirt Bel slipped in the pile. He wouldn't be caught dead in one of the blue jean miniskirt out of the dressing room so he unlocked the door and waved Bel in.

He snickered and gracefully slipped in the little room chuckling. He looked at Fran, naughty thoughts forming in his brain. He cornered Fran with a smirk and smashed their faces together. Fran's eyes shot open and he gasped, sucking the air from his Sempai's mouth. Bel chuckled and ran a hand up the miniskirt and grabbed Fran's member.

"A-ah," he gasped, "n-not h-here."

"The prince can do anything, anytime, and anywhere." He whispered biting at Fran's ear.

"N-nn, S-sempai." He whispered softly.

"Let's get home Froggy, the prince wants sex." He plainly stated taking a step back and ripping the clothes off and tossing them to the floor. Fran had on short black boxers today. He sighed and put on his clothes.

They walked out of the small room with the items they wanted and went to the register. Bel paid and _carried _his bags of clothes.

'_Really! What is up with Sempai today?' _thought Fran walking out of the store. As they passed through the glass doors of the store, Fran caught a glimpse of a pair of girls staring, one with short blond hair and one with long black hair. They were giggling and smiling at him and his sempai.

'_Gah, that smile. My eyes… are burning…. so… ugly…'_ He thought rubbing his eyes after looking at the black haired girl, and taking Bel's had so he wouldn't run into something. Which was a bad idea, Bel lead him right into the closest marble pole.

"Ow, S-sempai that hurt…" He said monotone holding his nose. Blood began to leak from between his fingers and down his hand.

"Oi, Froggy. Ushishishi, your nose is bleeding," He said pulling Fran's hand away to investigate the bleeding nose.

POKE

POKE

POKE

"Does it hurt?" He asked taking the younger male's hand and licking the blood from it.

"No. Sempai….?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you licking my hand?"

"The prince is not wasteful, why let Froggy's yummy blood go to waste." He purred.

"Umm… ok I guess. Can we go get a napkin or something my nose is still bleeding" he said going cross eyed looking at the tip of his nose.

Bel didn't say anything, but Fran gasped. Bel had pulled the green haired assassin close and licked right under his nose then captured his lips in a metallic, iron-y tasting kiss. The pair of girls were still watching.

Their smiles, gone; and in their place evil smirks, almost like Cheshire's and Bel's. Bel looked up. He chuckled that evil, yet sexy, laugh of his and wiped Fran's nose with his finger, followed by him licking the slender appendage, and put an arm over the green haired assassin's shoulder and led him away.

*~* time lap *~*

They sky was beautiful. The sun was making its way behind the blooming Dogwood trees. The yellow orb was almost gone, painting the clouds shades of reds and blues. It was like a rainbow in the clouds. Soft pinks lined with a golden glow. Burning reds lined with an orange glow. Soft yellow that blended with the darkening blue sky had light green outlines.

Our assassins were finishing the day at the park. They had climbed the ladder of the tallest slide and now sat enjoying the view. Fran, between Bel's legs, leaned back and rest his hat-less head on the blonde's chest. Bel kissed the locks of green hair that covered Fran's forehead. Fran gave a light blush.

A breeze came scattering the soft pinkish petals in the open April air. The chilled breeze ruffled both the assassin's hair, but it felt good in the warm weather. Bel could have sworn he saw a smile dance on Fran's lips. The frog looked so edible staring up at the rainbow petal filled sky.

He couldn't hold himself back for much longer. He hadn't gotten his sex yet, Fran made them stop on the way home. '_But it is a beautiful view…' _he thought looking back up at the fading yellow globe.

When it fully disappeared it left the clouds to turn gray in the navy blue sky. "It's dark Froggy. We should really get home." He whispered, blowing hot breath into the frog's ear.

"Mmmmm."

Without warning Bel pushed, sending his frog down the tall slide. He himself was about to slide down when a large figure came from the shadows of the trees and captured the frog as he put his hat back atop his green haired head.

"Froggy?!" Bel called standing andjumping to the ground.

No answer. His head turned every direction searching for his beloved. He could see nothing in the darkness of the night. The moon was just a little sliver that hung like a smile in the darkened sky.

"Froggy!?!" He called again worried, but this time he heard a muffled sound coming from the forest of Dogwoods. A sixth sense kicked in and Bel's eyes locked on in the sound's direction. His feet swiftly lead him towards his Froggy.

It was there, a glow up ahead. He reached the edge of the Dogwoods and saw a sidewalk with a streetlamp, a streetlamp with a certain frog tied to it. His soft lips covered with duct tape, a bandanna blindfolded him, and ear plugs stopped his hearing.

Around him stood five large men, all beefy and muscular. Leaning on either side of the streetlamp stood the girls from earlier their faces hidden in shadows. Bel fished in his pocket and threw a fistful of knives. The Men all gasped and fell to the ground, gasping for air. Each man had a knife in the throat. Blood squirted, pooling by their bodies.

The shadow figures of the girls didn't change, like they expected them to die. Bel could have sworn he saw their lips pull back in a grin, teeth sparkling in the streetlamp light.

"Ushishishishi, what are you grinning 'bout? You're next" He said swiftly charging at them, knives in hand. He threw, missing. How? A prince like Bel, missed? Yes, yes he did. You see, these girls weren't regular girls. They were members of an opposing family, sent to 'take care of' the Varia. Bel and Fran just happened to be the first they spotted.

The girls jumped to the side, grins still plastered, and giggled. The childish giggle rang through the empty park. Echoes upon echoes laughed at the prince. She went after the blond, on his left. She was wearing a black dress with a box collar and layers of lace that reached her knees, with a red bow around the waist and one in her hair like a headband. Her eyes were a striking icy blue. They popped out at you, due to all the heavy black eye liner and eye shadow. Surrounding her grin were lips painted a bright red.

By now his knives were dancing around him, ready to be thrown. And they were, three of them. The blond flipped, cartwheeled, and summer salted out of the way. _Flexible little bitches aren't we?_

She pulled a dagger from a sheath under her dress, tied to her upper leg. She charged, zigzagging her way to Bel at high speeds. He could only see the blur of her pale skin. She thrashed out at him.

Left

Right

Up

She flipped the knife around.

Plunge

Bel followed up by dodging every single slash, blocking the last one with a silver knife.

'Clang!'

The metal on metal contact sang hollowly throughout the empty park. Each putting all their force into the blow. Bel jumped back and threw the knife. It was unexpected; it lodged itself in her pale arm. She looked down at it and pulled it out, blood pooling and rolling over her skin dripping from her fingertips.

"That was a nice move, Prince the Ripper" She sang. Her voice just didn't sit right with him, something in the tone.

"Ushishishishi, so you know who I am? Che~" he asked clicking his tongue. "And who exactly are you?" he asked preparing more knives to throw.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm," she giggled, "I'm Mauru."

Bel knew that name. She was at the very top of the 'Most Dangerous Opposing Family Members.' _'This ought to be a fine experience'_ he thought grinning.

And thus the beginning of one of the worlds most epic battles ever. Metal sang its high pitched song. Footsteps adding a snare drum sound along with swishes from missed blows. It was a beautiful melody, this song of battle.

The other girl stood aside, waiting. She knew better than to intrude on Mauru's fights, she had learned her lesson. Her dress, the same as Mauru's but with a blue ribbon and her hair tied back with the other in a bow. Her dark brown eyes, too like Mauru's, popped from the light blue eye liner and eye shadow. Her lips painted so light blue they were almost white.

For a moment the fighting ceased, the song stopped and replaced with panting. Their dagger like gazes locked with the intent to kill. Bel was running low on knives; he had to finish her fast.

'_Sprint left, she will follow right. Throw right, but she would dodge left.'_

'_Sprint right, she follows left. Throw left, cartwheel center.' _

He mulled over his options. The he realized they had been fighting through the forest, and were back at the playground. Either way she would dodge. That's when it hit him, the perfect strategy to win this battle.

He grabbed the last of his knives and ran towards the slide. He jumped to the top, waiting for Mauru to follow. He watched her blurred body zigzag its way to him. He took a step back and slid down the slide, the angle just right. She stood at the top of the metal play toy and took three knives to the heart. [*squeals* how cool!]

She looked down at the protruding knives andsmiled. "Finally…. some one to match my skills" she said faintly. With her last bit of strength she whipped around and threw he dagger at her partner, it grazed her shoulder splitting the fine dress's sleeve. Mauru fell, blood draining andseeping into the ground.

The other girl's facial expression had changed, she looked shocked. Her eyes filled with curiosity. _'Why? Why? Mauru… Why?'_ she thought feeling betrayed. I mean why she wouldn't, her lover had tried to stab her. All her feelings were mixing, confusion clouding her judgment. She was no match for Bel, and she knew it, yet she charged anyway. She tugged at the ribbon in her black hair. Her raven strands fluttered down her back, swaying in the wind her charge. The ribbon fluttered behind her. Tears fell and sparkling in the moonlight.

She got into range of the prince and stopped, whipping her ribbon out in front of her. Bel didn't budge an inch, why would he? It was a ribbon, a harmless bow.

Or so he thought. The edges of the blue ribbon sharpened like the edges of a blade. The ribbon easily wrapped itself around the blond, the edges cutting his shirt and drawing blood. She forcefully pulled her end of the ribbon, pulling Bel into her. He bounced off her chest and stumbled.

"YOU!! You did t-this to my Mauru!" she pointed to the corpse on the ground.

"Shishishishi, she did that to herself. Nobody touches my Frog and gets away alive." He spoke the truth. Nobody had ever dared to touch Bel's frog. Even the Varia members didn't touch him now that he was with Bel. Well one did..... let's just say he 'made fertilizer for the roses.'

Her tears were spilling nonstop, like waterfalls cascading down her pale cheeks. She couldn't hold herself together any longer. Her grip loosened and she fell to her knees. Bel wiggled out of the ribbon and grabbed a nearby knife. He jumped behind her and grabbed her head. He tilted her head upwards and brought the knife to her chin.

She didn't resist. She had nothing left to live for. Her only friend and lover, dead. Her family had planed to throw her out into the cold streets. She didn't want to be a hobo…

Bel made a smell incision on her jaw line. He then wedged the knife in the open wound and began to cut. Slowly and straight, like flaying a fish, he cut upwards. Yes it's exactly what you're thinking. Bel was literally skinning her alive.

He pressed the small flap of skin between the blade and his thumb and pulled towards him, peeling her flesh away. Blood ran down her neck and chest, yet she still was breathing. Bel really wanted to get it over with now. He had to get to his Froggy.

With a quick movement, he slit her throat. Her breathing hitched then stopped. The blood shot out of the deep cut like water from a hose. Bel stood and looked around; blood stained the grass and playground equipment. He sighed and ran back to his frog. He jumped the dead men and stood in front of Fran.

Fran was so ready for this. He focused only on his sense of feeling. He felt a draft when someone jumped close to his legs. He was so ready. He could feel the slight vibrations of the footsteps getting closer.

'_3'_

'_2'_

'_1!!!'_ He thought kicking his leg. It made contact; he felt the impact slightly on his foot.

Bel groaned. He put his hand over his private parts and dropped to the ground. Pain shot up his spine to his brain. His legs curled up in pain, saliva slipping out of his mouth and pooling on the sidewalk.

'_I-I'm g-going to kill you, Frog'_ He thought.

After a while of Bel groaning and getting his spit everywhere and got on his hand and knees. He crawled to Fran and pulled out the ear plugs. "F-froggy" he mumbled.

"Mmmjmh"

Bel reached down and ripped the tape from his mouth.

"Ow," he said monotone, "Sempai. Hey do you see that idiot I kicked in the balls. I bet he looks like a fool" He said smirking.

Bel gritted his teeth and a vain popped out on his head.

He pulled and bandanna down to his neck. Fran opened is emerald pools and looked at his Sempai. Then, and only then, did he realize who he had kicked. His smirk fled, he was going to get it now.

"S-sempai… are you, ummm….ok? He asked monotone.

Bel sat on his butt, Indian style, andbegan working on the ropes that bound the illusionist. He was silent. This is what really killed Fran. He knew his sempai had a lot on his mind, words, his laugh, and mostly.... the plan he was conjuring for the frog.

And he was right. Bel was coming up with a gruesome way to punish his Froggy. He had it all planned out, _'first I'll ________________ and then __________________________. Oh he would make him ___________. Then maybe some ___________; yes, a lot of that.'_

He chuckled at his plan as he untied the last knot. Fran was looking at him with a weird expression on his normally monotone face. "S-s-sempai….?" he questioned that unique laugh of Bel's.

"Froggy will be punished, ushishishishishishi" he sang, chorus after chorus. Fran was now totally freaked now. Something in his gut told him to high tail it out of there, but his brain said not to leave his Sempai after the battle he just fought for him. _'What if he got hurt for me…'_

"Are you hurt Sempai?" he asked shyly.

"Just a scratch or two. You did the most damage, Froggy" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…." He looked down at the cold concrete. His butt was numb from sitting on the cold ground for so long. He stood up, stumbling a bit at not feeling his butt muscles. Bel held him steady as he too stood. Both had a sting on their lower areas…

They found their way to the bench next to the slide andgrabbed their shopping bags (they followed the blood trail) They found the main street and walked back to the Varia HQ.

Luss was at the door with a worried look on his face. "Bel-kun~! Frannie-chan~! Where have you been?! We got a warning about opposing family members being in the area. I was so worried~!" He squealed from the porch.

"Yeah, we know. Bel took care of them though." Fran stated climbing the stairs.

"Oh my~~" he cooed cupping his face. "Did you get hurt dear?"

"Ushishishi, little scratch here andthere," Bel interrupted. He draped an arm around Fran's shoulders and walked into the house.

Both could hear the sun guardian behind them shouting and cooing and squealing, but did nothing about it.

They walked straight to the room they shared. They had always shared a room, but now it was one big blob of a room. There were no fine lines of territory, everything was shared. They even pushed their beds together, creating one big monster bed that they could toss and turn in all night long.

Bel, being the prince he is, just had to put a black canopy over it, flowing to the wood floors. Bel also picked the colors for everything, black and red or black and purple stripes. Not that stripes bugged the illusionist, it just everything was stripes. After being in the room to long, eyes began to play tricks on him. The horizontal lines began to blend and swirl.

Bel kicked in the door and stomped in, dragging Fran along with him. Behind them the door slammed, from the force of the kick. Bel went straight to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Fran slowly began to undress, starting with his boots.

Bel was done in a matter of minutes. Fran had taken off his boots, jacket, frog hat, shirt, andwas working on his pants when Bel came from behind and hugged him. The blond's hair still dripping wet and he in his birthday suit.

Fran sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his pants to the ground and stepping out, pulling Bel with him.

"Ushishishi, it's time for the Prince's sex Froggy" He sang pulling down the illusionist's boxers and pushing him to the giant bed. Fran stumbled forward and fell half on the bed. He bent his knees andtried to get up, but was stopped by the stronger blond. Fran looked back at him with curious eyes. "Ushishishishi, the Prince wants you on your knees" He said deviously.

Bel leaned down a bit and placed a kiss on the back of Fran's head. His slender fingers traced their way all over the younger assassin's body. In return Fran releases slight and quiet moans and gasps.

Bel's hands find their way to the illusionist's thighs and slide up his soft butt cheeks. His hand's took said cheeks and stretched them apart; getting a better look at the green haired assassin's puckered entrance. Fran gave a groan in discomfort from his cheeks being pulled too much. But the pain was worth the pleasure to come.

Bel knelt down eye fucking the little entrance between the cheeks. He leaned in and traced his tongue along the crack.

"H-haa" Fran choked out a gasp.

The pink tongue slid easily through the younger male's experienced entrance. It was slightly tight, and he felt the illusionist tense. Bel's lips tightened back in a smile. His pink muscle shot a bit deeper into the hole, his saliva pooling in his mouth and running down Fran's bottom and thighs.

Fran arched his back, giving Bel more flesh to pull back and more room to go further. And he did, which got him a slightly louder groan in response.

Bel pulled his tongue out, a thick string of saliva between the entrance and his open mouth. He broke the string with his hand and letting go of the soft cheeks. Fran didn't move but his eyes shifted to look back. Bel closed the space between their bodies with a hug, his arms snaking around the illusionist's torso. One hand kept moving and grabbed Fran's hardening member.

"A-ah S-sempai" he mumbled as the blond began to pump, putting pressure on different fingers like the fingerings of a cello.

Bel's lips danced into a wider grin than before. He backed off on the hug giving him room to maneuver. He placed the tip of his member on the saliva covered entrance and moved in slowly.

"S-sempai~" Fran wined.

With that he stopped his gentle movements and pounded his way in, thrusting hard right on Fran's oh-so-special spot the first time.

"HA-ahhhhhh" he practically screamed arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut, sending saliva rolling down his chin.

Bel pulled out almost completely and shoved himself back in with such force it sent Fran screaming again.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed high pitched.

"Ushishisi" Bel laughed, thrusting again and again over and over harder and harder each time. He was thanked with an avalanche of screams, moans, and groans. His back arched like the snake position you would learn in a yoga class.

Fran had now gotten cum on the bed spread **THREE** times, his seed squirting out from such intense actions. Ya, he was getting pounded on his prostate AND still being pumped. And if anyone REALLY knew Fran, it only took a few minutes of pumping to get his white liquid to spurt out.

Bel was just on the verge of releasing his seed. Quickly he pulled out and hopped onto the bed, pushing Fran back and placing his upper body on his lap.

The Illusionist took his hard member in his mouth right as it erupted with cum, squirting down his throat without warning and making him gag. But his lips never left the manhood; he swallowed every last little tiny sperm.

Bel collapsed backwards with a sigh/moan. Once Fran had swallowed every last bit of his lover's cum, he climbed up on top of him and collapsed on his chest. Both were hot and covered in a light sweat.

"T-that was a-amazing Bel-sempai"

-akane-: OK so here is that. R&R? Please do!! But remember no requests please!! So the next, and final, chapter goes to one of my closest friends, who is taking me to an AnimeConvention this weekend (and paying!!!!) YAY FOR HER!!!! My first con!!! WOOOOOH!!!!! So the next is a super special thanks to her. Thanks Koori Hima-sama!!!! ((Her FF account. Look her up, she got a good fic going in Bleach))

And give a special thanks to your proof reader who gets spoilers and proof read this awesome chapter…Echo-chan!!!!! Ya you so wish you were her right now don't you, getting to read my fic before you reading now. LOL. Anyway… THANKS ECHO-CHAN!!! You're the best!!!

Oh, and if there are any other mistakes, sorry.


	9. Convention with Malinda

Convention with Malinda

-akane-: So here you are my readers. This chapter will be the final to this fic; and to the request it will be clean from hard yaoi. Well even then I hope you still enjoy the final chapter. Thanks a ton for reading and for all the great reviews! I really do enjoy them. Here's your chapter Koori Hime-sama!

* * *

He sighed as he looked at the printed words on the file.

Age: 12

Hair: light brown, straight

Height: 4' 5"

Weight: 90lbs

Name: Melinda Forger

COD: Multiple stab wounds to entire body…….

'_Yet another victim'_ he thought to himself rubbing his temples from under a pair of reading glasses. He ran that same hand through his wavy brown locks, then fixing his glasses back into the proper position to read more.

COD: Multiple stab wounds to entire body, one long incision along the trachea. Blood loss rate, a pint per 5 minutes. Dead between 11 - 11:30 PM of 5/5/10.

'_This is the tenth victim in the last year; all have been stabbed by the same blade. A smooth blade, all silver smiths and markets that sell any type of blade have been questioned. Nothing. A blank'_

He laid/threw the file on his messy desk. He has been given "The Ripper" cases. All victims have the same wounds, some even simple things. Maura and Jazmine found in a local park. The remains of Ali found after a warehouse fire. Torey was spread on the quiet streets of Okawville. Megan and Tim both found in a nearby forest. Aaron was picked up from the subway in New York. Sam burned in a church miles from town. Amelia in the local library. And most recently, Melinda, found in the ally behind the convention center.

'_This, my friend, was the work of a serial killer. A Very good serial killer. Over the past 16 years there have been killings with the same blade, so I ask myself, "How do you kill this many people and NOT get caught?" I'd guess over those 16 years, he/she has killed hundreds of people. Those bodies never found...' _((A/N: Bel is 20!))

***~Varia HQ!~***

"Shut the hell up trash!"

"Voiii! You shut up!"

"Trash! Can't you take an order?"

"Not from you, you bastard!"

"Watch your mouth shit trash"

"Both of you, settle down~ this is no time to be fighting~" cooed a colorful man.

"Can I just leave? This isn't much of a meeting, we aren't doing anything…" stated Fran monotone as usual.

"Ushishishishi." Snickered Bel. "Froggy can come with the Prince; we can find something to do"

"If it involves your creepy knives, then no." he said watching the men fight. Xanxus had pulled his guns, with Squalo cornered on the couch. Squalo was sweating, and Xanxus a smirk.

"Get a room!" called Fran still monotone.

"Ushishishishishi" snickered Bel.

"Oh hohohoho" giggled the gay man with a hand covering his mouth to hide the fact of his laughter.

"Shut up! All of you! Give the Boss some respect!" cried Levi.

"Shut the fuck up trash. All of you!" Xanxus' voice boomed throughout the mansion. In the distant woods a flock of bird took flight.

***~ Cop's Office ~***

"Sir, you've got a phone call on line one" called a beautiful secretary through the door.

"Thanks Mellie," called the man as he picked up the office phone. He pushed the button that said 'Line 1" and placed the receiver to his ear. "Hello, Detective Lenard Bishop."

The voice was scratchy and hidden by a technological mixer. The caller breathed in the phone for a bit, '_he/she sounds like Darth Vader.'_

"H-hello?" Lenard asked.

"Hesh-Shhhhhhheeee" he/she breathed. "Hello Detective Lenard Bishop; this is King. I can tell you who murdered all those people on your desk, in that manila file."

"How do you know about what's on my desk, unless you've been here in the last two days or watching me now," He stated turning to look out of the office window. His office was on the 31st floor of the WFBI, World Federal Bureau of Investigation, in Chicago. There were cars piled up on the roadways and horns blowing, children pulling their parents to the ice cream venders, pigeons nesting on the railings of the hotel next door. _'It could be anyone; he/she could have hired a spy or something' _

"I'm not after you Lenard, I'm after your killer." His voice was stern, yet still muffled and scratchy by the technology.

"Who is it?" Lenard shot.

"Sheeeeeeeee-"muffled the caller. _'Was that a laugh?'_, "My brother. I will call this number again, so pick up Lenard… or you'll be on my list after my dear brother-" the call ended. Lenard stood there for a moment soaking in the new information he just received, the phone beeping in his ear.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

He shook his head, and collected himself; "Come in." he pulled his large swivel chair to him and sat lazily in open space next to the phone.

Millie opened the door and entered. "Sir?" She questioned his health.

"Mmmm" he answered holding the bridge of his nose.

"You've got a visitor." At that moment a young man walked in. He had a sophisticated demeanor, finely dressed in black slacks and a black button up with a blue tie. Though his face was hidden by a shadow of a large top hat, his blonde locks poked out the bottom almost reaching his shoulders.

"What business might you have with me?" Lenard asked running a hand trough his brown locks. His sunset yellow brown eyes stared the man down. He went over every detail. _'His suit is new; I've seen it in the windows downtown. The top hat looks old, probably a hand-be-down from a family member.'_

"shesheshehsehse" he giggled. _'Well that's very distinctive.' _"Hello Mr. Bishop, I've come for you……"

Lenard's face drops, "Mellie, you can take the day off. Lock up when you leave."

"B-but Sir?" she questioned.

"Mellie, go home" he said sternly, like talking to a dog or a small child.

"Y-y-es Sir," she said exiting the room and closing the door.

"Alright, Mister, what is it you want with me?"

"Why Mr. Bishop, we have the same goals. It is I, King. I decided to drop by, but you still have to answer my call," He began, "like I said, I want my brother caught… but I want him."

"Well I can't give him to you, he's a wanted criminal." Lenard spoke in a flowing tone.

"I think we can make an acceptation; knowing my brother, you won't be able to catch him. I shall catch him and you can do your thing and then I kill him. Shesheshe what's so difficult. Just remember that now that you've seen me, I have to kill you, sheshesheshe"

Lenard sank into his seat, mulling over his options. Die or kill the killer. He was young with a lot of life ahead of him, he couldn't die now.

"Fine, King…? You can do as you please and I'll let you have him after WE work together to catch him." He proposed.

"Good choice Lenard-" He said walking out of the room.

***~Varia HQ~***

Fran slept, after the meeting, in his room; his frog hat on the table and his jacket off, hanging on the chair's arm. His emerald pools were covered by thin layers of skin. The room was mostly dark, a thin line of the sun's ray just peeking from behind the black out curtains. The room was silent, except for the illusionist's faint breathing.

*~Inside Fran's Head ~*

"_Sempai…," he called, "I have to pee."_

_Bel turned to look at the now standing illusionist. "Ushishishishi, alright. I'll wait for you over at that table," he said walking to the small table across the large room. Fran and Bel were at a anime convention, on a small vacation. They were FORCED to go by Luss after he won the tickets on a radio contest, but then was asked out on a date the weekend of the convention._

_So here our two assassins are, at a convention. Everybody is dressed as anime, manga, or video game characters, gothic Lolita dresses, maid outfits, or robots. With their style of dressing, they fit right in. ((they were in uniform XD)) _

_Bel watched the bathroom door as men dressed as women walked out, wearing skimpier outfits than the girls. It also happened to be the day of the Masquerade, a children's dance competition. Next to our blond assassin was a table of preppy girls around the age of 10-12. They too were watching the bathroom door, scoping for some eye candy. Fran walked in after he passed the cross dressers who eye-fucked him. _

_Fran came out looking up at his large hat, repositioning it. His eyes moved back and forth looking for his Sempai. He found him, and made his way over. 'Sempai doesn't look so happy right now…' he thought approaching the blond who was wearing a frown. _

"_Lets go Sempai, I'm done" he said taking Bel's arm after a moment of silence._

*~Reality~*

The face of the girls burned in his memory. The memory of that day ended like an old-fashioned black and white movie on a projector. The pictures seemed to blend and boil, melting on the girl's snickering faces then falling to the back of his memory, left with a white light.

He awoke startled, _'Who were those girls…?' _He asked himself. His decision….. ask Bel-sempai.

He dressed and walked slowly to said Prince's room.

Knock

Knock

Just as his knuckles were about to hit the wooden door, it opened. Bel looked irritated. "Umm, Bel-sempai… can I talk to you?" he asked looking down at the floor scratching his arm.

"Shishishi, what does Froggy what?" he asked opening the door letting the illusionist in. His room was surprisingly clean and well kept, but knives protruded from the black walls. Some even had wire stretched between, as if he was hanging something on the walls.

Bel shut the door and Fran turned to face him, "Sempai," he started, "you remember the convention right?"

"Ushishishi, the Prince has a great memory, of course I do. What bout it?" he answered crossing his arms on his chest.

"Who were those girls at that table next to you?" he continued.

"They were nothing, worthless peasants. Why do you ask?" he pressured, walking close to the frog like illusionist.

"Nothing" he shot backing away.

"That was a fast answer Froggy, a little too fast. Now don't lie to a Prince, it's bad for your health."

"N-no really, Sempai, it's nothing" he said again monotone.

Bel knew better than to believe that. A grin spread on his lips, showing his perfect teeth. By now Fran was getting a 'This is really creepy. RUN!' vibe. He did what his gut told him to do and made a brake for the door.

Bel foresaw this and threw a knife pinning him to the nearest wall. Fran was shocked, but didn't let it show. The blond approached placing a hand on either side of Fran's head, decreasing the space between their faces.

Before anything could happen Fran blurted, "I had a dream about them!" though his voice was still normal. Bel eyed him from behind his bangs, then snickered.

"W-what's so funny Sempai?" he asked curious.

"I can't believe you're haunted. I killed one of those girls for making fun of yo- the dudes that came out of the bathroom. She had short light brown hair, thin lips, and an ugly brown color for her eyes. She was my practice, for turning you into the perfect cactus, ushishishishi."

"Oh, I see."

***~Lenard's office~***

The young cop sat at his desk staring aimlessly at the phone. He was waiting for the call from King. His chin rested boredly ((not a real word!)) on his hand, elbow propped on the table, ever since the visit from King Lenard had been shaken up. His gut was giving him the 'RUN AWAY AND FIND A CORNER!' feeling.

RING

RING

RING

RI-

"Hello?" Lenard answered.

"shesheshe" came through the line. He held the receiver far from his ear.

"King?" he asked.

"I'll have my brother in a short while. There is a car outside the building, get in it----" the line dropped.

Lenard sighed and grabbed his jacket and hat, placing it on his head. He took the elevator and descended to the bottom floor. With a _DING_ he stepped off and headed out of the WFBI building. It was true, a yellow mustang sat there with a man waiting in a tux and sunglasses.

Lenard nodded and stepped in the low riding vehicle. The driver reared the engine and peeled out into the busy street. They weaved through cars and slid on turns; soon enough though they were on a small dirt road.

They pulled up to a small log house, the driver cut the ignition. Lenard's eyes took in every detail, every tree and flower even the baby squirrels in the trees.

He looked at the house and saw 'King' leaning on the frame with a big smile, his gaze right on our WFBI agent. Lenard got out of the expensive car and made his way over to 'King.'

"Sheshesheshesheshe" 'King' laughed as he led Lenard into the cabin. It was pitch black. That's when the lights switched on and Lenard closed his eyes so they could adjust to the bright lights. When his eyes opened he gasped.

"W-w-w-what y-y w-we had a deal! Why did this poor boy get missed in with this!" he stuttered running to Fran. The Varia assassin was blindfolded on the ground, his body was covered in cuts and bruises. His mouth had some kind of white liquid coming out of the corner and his breathing was in slow huffs. He was missing pants and had only a long button up covering his pale body. The shirt was covered in a vermilion* liquid leaking from his rear end, due to ripped skin, and running down his legs as Lenard slowly sat up the rape victim.

Fran flinched and his breathing hitched in his hickey covered neck.

"It's going to be al-" he stopped as the door slammed open and flew off the hinges, almost hitting 'King.'

"Rasiel!" screamed the intruder.

"Usheshesheshesheshe"

The intruder looked down at Lenard and Fran; his eyes almost couldn't take it. Bel turned back to his twin and charged with knives. Soon they were engaged in a battle. It could to go on for hours, but Fran didn't have that long. Bel gritted his teeth and threw his knives. He didn't want to risk loosing Fran, he needed to end this quick.

Lenard knew that Fran didn't have much longer as well; he set Fran down. He pulled out his hand gun and lined up the shot. His finger was hesitant on blasting a bullet through 'King's' head. But he did, his finger pulled the trigger and BAM! Sad thing was, Lenard had a cheep shot; he ended up hitting Rasiel in the back. The bullet pierced his skin and rocketing all the way through, flying out the front just grazing the crouched Bel's arm.

'King' stopped and looked back at the cop.

Lenard was shaking like tea cup chihuahua in a room full of six foot eight men with scary facial hair. He dropped the gun, and it clattered to the floor. The look on his face said it all. He was scared to death; there was this look in his eye… like he knew he was going to die in the next few minutes.

It was going to happen, it was inevitable. Rasiel put pressure on the hole in his stomach and walked toward Lenard. His face was straighter than a long dessert road. A road so long and un-traveled, even the insects and wild life wouldn't cross its path.

Rasiel was now looming over the cop, who looked up with big eyes asking for forgiveness. He was dead meat now, and he couldn't stop it.

* * *

-akane-: ok so I hope you enjoyed the last chap! I loved writing it! I felt like a cop :3 lol. So Today, 5/21/09, was the last day of school for me! Wahoo! [pumps fist] Summer Vacation begin!

*bright red

* * *

ZDABSHJBASDVB! I loved this ^.^ it was fun to read~! At the end I wanted more~~! What happened to Frannie! XD I guess I can leave that to my imagination *wink wink* Anyway I think this is some of your best writing *thumbs up* just some typos but really great!~~! Good job dear~!

~Echo~

* * *

Once again thanks for reading! [waves] sorry for any missed grammer mistakes!


	10. NOT A CHAPTER!

-akane-: So my faithful readers, I bet you're wondering why your reading this right now. Well I've decided to reopen this fic! Turns out, killing people like this is a great stress reliever~! Even though it's only in this fic, not for real. Who would have ever thought? Lol well it is for me anyway~ So to all of you out there who liked this fic, look forward to more~ I will still be taking requests too~

Thanks for all the reviews in the past and I look forward to new ones in the future!


	11. The Whether's not very Mary

The Whether's not very Mary

-akane-: Ok so I reopened it! Yeah! So I'm not to be held responsible if someone dislikes the killing. As in flaring because it's you dead. Lol. Not my fault someone doesn't like you~ so please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Mary Whether is a normal teenage girl. She liked cheer leading, cute boys, music, and cake. Her bleach blond hair was always pulled back with a blue ribbon and her lips held and eternal smile.

She was the most popular girl in the whole school, and she was coming to talk to me. I took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Afternoon, Fray-chan~ would you like to eat lunch with me and some friends?" she asked smiling so bright, it was blinding. Nothing compared to Sempai's high beam pearly whites, but enough to make you look away from her face. I focused my vision on the ground between us.

'_I can't believe I have to do this,'_ I thought to myself. I put on a small fake smile and answered, "I'd be delighted."

She smiled and let out a happy squeal, turning and waving her friends over. The bunch of girls fast walked over and introduced themselves:

"Hi, Fray-chan! My name is Liza," said a short girl with short brown hair.

"G-greetings Fray-chan. I-I'm Terry," shyly said a tall girl with long red hair decorated with a white headband.

"Mandy's the name, don't wear it out~" said a cocky blond with shoulder length hair pointing to herself with her thumb.

I took a step back, feeling a bit claustrophobic. I smiled and gave a soft wave, "H-hello."

The group kidnapped me and took me to the 'Popular' table and they all began to chat and nibble at their salads. I felt completely out of place. I mean, besides being a male at a table full of chattering girls talking about guy's butts. They're all eating salads, and look at me munching down on fries and a cheeseburger and sipping at a soda.

"F-Fray-chan, do you always eat like that?" called in Terry in a soft voice.

I look up from my food and nod. She gasps and begins to tell everyone at the table. _'Great.' _

They all look at me, then my food, and back to me. Somehow they find room and all scoot as close to me as possible and lean over the table and get in my face. "How do you keep such a good figure?" one asks.

I look down at my body; I certainly wasn't going to tell them it was all an illusion and that I was a dude. So I quickly thought of an answer. "Um… I don't really know. I guess it all goes to my boobs." If the Boss was going to force me to be a girl in high school, I was at least going to make an attractive illusion. I had long black hair and slightly big green eyes and full lips with a figure that curved in all the right places.

They all looked at me funny, like I had just farted of something. What did they want me to say? I do 50 sit ups and run for an hour a day? Like hell I'd do that! "Really?" Liza questioned.

"Yea~h…" I said slowly.

"Wow! You're amazing Fray-chan!" said Mary Whether.

"Why do you call me Fray-chan anyway?" I asked, "My name is Fraylin."

"I-I-I'm sorry Fraylin! If you don't like the nickname we can call you Fraylin?"

"Please do." I said dipping a fry into the ketchup and eating it.

"Alright, Fraylin it is!" chimed in Mary Whether.

The rest of lunch was spent listening to their conversations and gossip; I would input a little lie about my old school to satisfy them.

The lunch bell rang and everyone filed out of the cafeteria. I stood and threw away my trash and made my way to sixth hour Spanish.

I walked through the door right before the bell rang, and it was just my luck that the teacher had to grab my shoulder and turn me around to face him. I look up and stared him right in the eyes. He looked like the grumpy type, probably would have given me a detention if I hadn't given him a weird vibe. He turned me back around and pat my head like I was some child of his.

Mary Whether stood and said, "Mr.G, that's the new kid from Italy."

He smiled and said, "Well, introduce yourself."

I looked at the large class. It was filled with a ton of boys, only five girls. _'Great.'_I cleared my throat, "Hi, my name is Fraylin." I felt no need for anything else and took an open seat it the back. I could feel eyes on me, like I was some new eye candy or something. Well I did look hot, so I could see why they would stare, but really in class? I closed my eyes and rested my chin on my hand. I opened my green eyes and looked out the window. It was fairly cold here at this time. I hate the cold. I looked at the white board and back out the window.

I spotted a note written in a small oval of fog on the glass of the window. It read "Meet me on the roof, PTR." _'Why did he come here?'_ I thought to myself. I watched the note disappear as the warmth from his breath faded. I raised my hand and looked at the teacher.

It took a while for him to notice my hand, but when he did he said, "Pregunta?"

I looked at him funny, I did know Spanish, but I didn't want him to know that otherwise he would expect too much from me. He repeated, "Question," with a smug accent to it.

"Yeah, may I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling so well…" I said changing the illusion to make me look pale.

"I guess… come and get a hall pass," he sighed picking up a small pink notebook.

I watched as he scribbled on the feminine paper then rip the piece out and hand it to me. "Thanks," I mumble as I walk to the door.

I leave the classroom and find my way to the roof. '_I'm freezing in this uniform!_' Yes a uniform. And since I was a 'girl' I had to wear a skirt, and I am not liking the draft… the uniforms were plain. Black pleated skirt (pants for guys), white button up under shirt with a red bow (tie for guys), and a black jacket with the school crest on the left; simple really.

He was by the far end of the roof, standing in the light blanket of snow that had fallen that morning, leaning against the fence. His arms were crossed, eyes focused on the door I had just come out. I watched as his lips split into that big grin of his. I'm going to take a shot in the dark here, but I swear he's letting out a chuckle; that creepy one that he does all the time.

His arms dropped to his sides and pushed back on the fence, launching him straight up. He fixed his scarf, and pulled down on the beanie hat that covered his head. The snow crunched and left slight footprints as he slowly approached me. We were face to face now, inches apart.

"What are you doing here Bel-sempai? You're going to blow my cover," I said as his cold hand brushed my cheek and ran itself through my long hair.

"Ushishishi, I've got a disguise. See," he said pointing to his average cloths and hat.

"Yeah, so? I could spot you in a crowd easily. And I bet any guy high in the Mafia could too."

"Ushishi, of course _you_ could spot me out~" his arms wrapped around me in a hug.

I was still. I blinked trying to see the light, but his chest covered my face. I took a deep breath inhaling his sent. I'd missed it, his sent. I let the sweet smell of sugar take me over; I wrapped my arms around him pulling us closer.

"I missed you Froggy…" he said softly into my ear.

"I missed you, too…. Sempai," I said lifting my head to look at his face.

His lips meet mine and I stand in bliss of a moment. But it was interrupted by a very loud announcement sent over the intercom. I waited until it was finished to speak. "Sempai, I think you should go."

"But why? I just got here."

"I can't stay up here forever with you. I have classes and I bet you have missions. Don't worry Sempai; I got this mission in the bag. It won't be long until I return home."

"I want to do something before you go though…" he said. His cold hand traveled under my skirt and under my panties. I gasped and griped his shirt in my fists as he gripped my butt cheeks.

"Sempai~ not here! Your hands are cold, too." I pleaded.

"I know Froggy, I just couldn't help myself~ ushishishi, you look so cute. But I do miss your hair, you look good in green." His fingers ran through my long hair once again.

"Thanks Sempai, but I really have to go," I got on my tiptoes and kissed his lips for a moment and a shiver ran up my spine. I turned and gave a wave before returning to the heated school.

I closed the door and began to walk down the stairs, looking back one last time as I leave the prince. I've got some work on my plate. And I just got out of class, time to get it done.

I had I high ranked mission, of great importance. There was a Mafia family that was planning on attacking the Vongola. So I had an infiltration mission, get into they're boss' life and take it.

It was just my luck that I found his daughter's accounts online one day. Everything I needed and more because he was stupid enough to let his daughter have all these social networking sites. It makes me laugh.

So here I am, working my way into his daughter's life. Working my way into their school, their home; it's just too easy.

I stride down the empty hallway, my hair and skirt swishing back and forth with each step. My heels make an echoing clank that nobody can hear. I cast an illusion to hide myself and spy in on Mary Whether's classes the rest of the day. English, algebra, PE. She's top of her class in them all. The perfect student…

I follow her home; her house is normal looking from here. I watched her disappear inside, into warmth. My day here is done. I turn the corner and undo my illusion and straighten my bow. I walk down the busy street with confidence, style and grace. My lips held a very tiny smile, an ignorant smile.

As I passed an ally, I felt watched. I was being followed. My eyes were searching for the cause of my instincts to act up. Nothing. I slowed my pace and pretended to do some window shopping. I could see a boy in a gray uniform out of the corner of my eye over by the light post walking my way.

I walked into my hotel, getting tired of this game. I got in the elevator and waited to get to the third floor, but to my dismay the boy from before was there too. It was just us in the elevator. We kept to ourselves, on opposite sides of the little metal box.

The third floor came and I got off, followed by him. I walked to room 315 at the end of the hallway. I put the key in its hole and turned it, unlocking the door. He was doing the same, to room 313. The room directly across the hall. "Good night," he said before shutting the door. Strange...

I shut the door and changed my clothes, and was myself once again. The monotone, emotionless illusionist of the Varia.

Each passing day was the same. School, spying, getting closer to Mary Whether, being followed, and each night would end with a 'Good night' from the boy across the hall.

It's been a whole week, and it's Friday. Today I was given an invitation to a party, at Mary Whether's house. Perfect. I went home early that day, no spying. This was my opportunity to get the boss.

I looked in the mirror. I took out a ribbon and tied my long hair back into a pony, then tore it out. I may be an illusionist, a master of disguise, but I wanted to be myself more than anything. I'm not a beautiful high school girl. I'm an orphan illusionist in the Mafia. I looked at the stranger in the mirror and slammed my fist on the counter. I picked up the flower vase and chucked it across the room. It smashed to pieces on the wall and fell to little pieces on the floor.

_Come on Fran, this isn't the time to be having a melt down_. I fixed my hair and walked to the closet and pulled out some green skinny jeans and a black top with a black and white striped jacket. I was a little tight, but good enough. I calm myself and walk out of the room. That boy was just coming home. He looked at me and smiled sweetly. I blushed a bit, and found a sudden interest in the floor.

"Going out today?" he asked opening his door.

"Y-yeah…I got invited to a party."

"Oh, a party you say? Might I be able to attend?" he asked, inviting me in. I slowly followed him into his suite. It was much fancier than the one I had. I sat on the couch, and he brought out a tray of tea. He poured a cup and asked, "Sugar?"

"Two cubes, please."

I watched as he dropped two cubes of sugar into my cup and stirred it. "Here." He handed me the cup.

"Th-thanks…" I take a sip of the hot tea. He sat down next to me and siped his black tea. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but then he cleared his throat and asked, "So where is this party?"

"At a friend's house. I was just going there actually."

"I see. So that uniform you normally wear, are you going to the high school a few blocks away?" he takes another sip and leans back relaxing.

"Yes, I actually just moved here." I said, making small talk.

"Hmhm," he chuckled, "I noticed. Nobody has been in that room of yours in the three years I've lived here."

"Do you live by yourself?"

He looks into his half empty cup and noded, "My parents divorced, and I didn't want to be mixed up in the madness. So I left home and took care of myself."

"That's rough. But at least you knew your parents. I'm an orphan."

"That must suck eggs," he said.

I chuckled a bit at his words and set down my empty cup on the try. "Well, I really must be going. I guess you could come if you want…"

"Sounds fun. I think I will, I just need to change. I'll be back in a moment."

I sat on the couch and waited. But why was I waiting? Bel… Bel is my lover. But what's this I feel inside? It's like the tea I just had. I was normal, but one sip of this guy's personality warmed each part of me as it slipped into my body. He was very kind without his hands all over me, or getting sex out of it.

And that was something I liked. Something I secretly yearned for, but never had. I had been used for pleasure all my life, even at the boy's home I stayed at. The first time… the first time I was raped happened when I was ten, by a boy that was five years older than me. If my memory serves me right, his name was Yamato. I was young; I was stupid and didn't know what to do. He called it 'Our Little Game' and he always wanted to play at night, in the tree house in the woods. Far enough in the trees that nobody would hear my muffled screams. Still, I never told anybody; because after each time he would say the four words I desperately wanted to hear. "I love you, Fran." And each time he would spend the next day with me, giving me piggy back rides everywhere so nobody would suspect anything when I couldn't walk and stumbled around. He would flatter me with comments and treated me with such kindness, brushing my hair and feeding me his sweets at dinner. The horrid nights were worth the price of the next day.

I snap out of my thoughts when the door to the bedroom opens and he walks out in blue jeans and a green, black and white plaid button up with a black tie. His wheat blond hair was pulled back in a pony with his bangs sloppily hanging around his face. He was also wearing a pair of glasses now, rectangular shaped.

"I just need to get my shoes," he said softly. He sat down next to me and put on his shoes. This guy had great fashion sense.

"Ready?" I ask as he tied his shoe laces.

"Yep, I'm really glad you invited me. It's been a while since I went to a good party."

I nodded and we left the hotel. There was the awkward silence, as we walked down the sidewalk. I remained silent secretly glancing at him while we walked. _'You know, I don't even know his name…' _

"Umm… what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Yamato," he said looking at me and smiling sweetly. Under my illusion my face was obstructed. My eyes were filled with fear, the thoughts of Yamato were bubbling back up. _'Get a hold of_ _yourself Fran, it's just a coincident he has the same name as him. It's nothing.'_

I hadn't even noticed but I had stopped walking. "Hey, ummm… person. Are you alright?" Yamato asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I looked up at the taller male and faked a smile. "My name is Fraylin."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks," I say beginning to walking again. It was silent the rest of the way, but only for like five minutes. We reached Mary Whether's door and I knocked. There was a faint sound of music, and people could be seen dancing through the windows.

The door opened quickly and there stood Mandy. She smiled at me and winked. We walked in and she pulled me close in a hug and whispered, "Dude, you totally scored with that guy. He's hot!" I just hugged back and smiled at her.

I looked back at him. He was looking around the room, his hands shoved deep into his pant's pockets. His face was expressionless. I poked his arm to get his attention, and he looks at me with a small grin.

"I'm getting a drink," I mouth, the music drowning out my voice. He noded and fallowed me to the drink table. I never liked going to big parties like this, but something about this house gave me the creeps. Mary Whether hopped over to me from across the room. She grabbed my hand pulling me into the next room with a smile.

After she shut the door her smile faded. She stared daggers at me while I stood there dumbstruck. "Um… Mary Whe-"

"Save it _Fraylin._ I know who you really are _Fran_."

The jig was up.

The cat was out of the bag.

She knew who I was, but for how long? "So the infamous Varia really came~ I can hardly believe it. And I bet you've come to kill our boss?" she said hand on hip.

"So you figured it out. Take me to your boss and I promise not to hurt you," I say trying to make a deal.

She giggled, holding a hand over her mouth. "You think you're so smart, don't you? What if I told you I was the boss, and I killed my father for the spot; would you believe it?"

I narrowed my eyes and gave her a good look over. Was she lying? Hmmm, well if she isn't I could end this now. I created an illusion and tangled her in vines. She, not seeing it coming, began to squirm. "If you're lying, you better speak up because you're about to die." Out of nowhere an explosion was set off at the other end of the room. A group of men ran in with guns pointed at me. So, she was the boss…

In one move I tightened the vines. They sliced threw her flesh and bones and she was diced into pieces. Her blood shot out, creating a good cover for me as I ran out the door, only to hit Yamato. I rubbed my blood covered head and grabbed his hand running out of the house.

I cast another illusion over the two of us as we ran down the street. "Why did we leave? Where are we going? What's going on? Fraylin?" he asked one after another, but I didn't listen. I just ran like hell.

We ran for thirty minutes it seemed; Just endless running, one foot after another over and over. Finally I slowed and he stopped to rest, hand on his knees. I just stand scanning our surroundings.

"Fraylin? What's going on?" he asked again, looking up at me.

I found no point in hiding it now, I released my illusion. My chest fell flat, and hair shortened and turned green; my face becoming the empty void, showing no hint of emotion.

He stared at me curiously. "Fr-"

"I'm not Fraylin. I'm an assassin, in the Mafia."

He was still staring at me, and it was getting slightly creepy. "Fran…?" He spoke my name. I was a bit surprised, but I didn't let it show. So he was my childhood _friend._

"Fran, is that you?" he asked again, walking closer to get a better look.

"Yamato…" I said looking down.

"So it is you! It's been a long time, too long if you ask me," he said with a smile.

"So was that story, about you parents-"

"No, my foster parents split."

"Oh, well, sorry." I said finally looking up at him. I hadn't noticed it, but he was standing rather close. His brown eyes were looking right into mine. I remember those warm chocolate eyes, even it there were glasses now.

"So how have you been?" he asked like we had just met at a high school reunion. It's weird, knowing somebody for almost all your child hood, and then they're gone. And when you meet them on coincidence, you don't know what to say. You knew them as a child, but they're favorite book isn't going to _One fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish_. They're favorite food isn't still going to be mac n' cheese, and eat it at every meal.

"It's going. After you left, I stayed at the boy's home until I was 18. Then I went to school for a little bit."

"What's your job?" he asked. It was like we were playing 20 questions, I hate that game.

"Well I wanted to be a librarian, but I'm an assassin. But I guess its alright; the library at HQ is pretty big." I said shifting my feet from side to side.

"So you're what 21?" he asked pushing his glasses up in the nose.

"Yeah…"

"Well you've grown up, but you still look a lot like a girl," he said laughing.

"What about you, Yamato, what do you do?"

"I work at the internet café down the street, but I have to fix computers one the side."

There was another awkward silence. "A gay baby was just born," he said.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"FROG!" All the sudden the blonde prince came out of nowhere. He was standing between me and Yamato, "So did you finish?"

"Yes Bel-sempai."

"Sweet, now you can come home," He said grinning evilly.

"Who's this," Yamato mouthed pointing to the prince.

"Sempai, this is Yamato. He and I were… _close_back at the boy's home; Yamato, this in my Sempai." I said introducing them.

Yamato stuck out his hand for a handshake and smiled. Bel looked at the protruding hand and said, "The Prince does not converse with commoners."

He took his hand back and shoved it in his pocket and gave a light laugh. "Frog, lets go." He grabbed my hand and started pulling my down the street.

"Yamato, you better lay low for a while. They might come after you," I said looking back.

"Who's ganna come for me?"

"Mafia people!" I yelled from across the street. He said something back, but I didn't hear it.

"Peasant, why were you talking to him?" asked the prince.

"He was nice to me when I was younger."

"Well the Prince doesn't like it."

'_Too bad'_

* * *

-akane-: So I'm real sorry bout the long wait. I was thinking of a plot and started to type but then was shipped off to Grandma's with only like 30 min to the computer 2 times in the 2 weeks I was there. Then I totally had writers block. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! And I think it's just me, but this chapter totally sucked! Not really a good fight scene, and there was simply no point. But that's just me. Tell me what you think in a review~

A shout to skullkitty27! Thanks to the review, but I didn't get your email. It doesn't show up on the site when you try to send it. But my email is on my profile so you can contact me from there~

Koori Hime-sama: Yes, this is Akane's younger friend who is significantly better at spelling than her. *Gets hit with a fan by Akane* You may have noticed (but probably didn't) that 'follow' was spelled correctly in this context. That was all _me_! :) The other 'fallow' refers to un-tilled ground. She didn't know that there were 2 kinds of 'follow'… Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I edited this story… but there was so much that I skipped some paragraphs. :D

-akane-: yeah, as you may have noticed from my other fics, I sux eggs at spelling. Lol she's trying to eat my hands! She's got the rumblies that only hands can satisfy~! Lol Carl.

Koori Hime-sama (from the next room): "I SUX EGGS" DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

-akane-: that's the whole point~ :D


	12. Orange Juice

Orange Juice

-akane-: So I got this random idea as I poured myself a glass of juice. It was an off-brand juice from a German store, but I'm not complaining because it tastes great! But anyway enjoy the crack of my brain.

* * *

It was a bright sunny Monday morning. Everyone in the Varia mansion was waking up, taking showers, going for a run, you know morning stuff. Fran hated mornings. Stupid sun had to shine through the stupid window in his eyes. He mumbled to himself how he would get Bel-sempai to kill the sun.

He turned over in his bed and looked at the bathroom door. _"I have to pee,"_ he said to nobody. _"Really bad."_ He threw back the covers and slid out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom as his equilibrium shifted. He opened the door and looked at himself.

His frog hat was on the counter and his green hair looked like a rat's nest. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He spit and rinsed the foam out of his mouth and gave a grin to the mirror. _"Teeth are too white in the morning…"_

Next he grabbed his hair brush. It was purple with a squishy handle. He ran the object through his hair and pulled out the knots. After his hair was under control, he dressed for the day. After buttoning his jacket he left his room in search of some food.

When he reached the kitchen he went for the fridge, wanting some kind of juice. Hmmmm…. But what kind. Lussuria loved juice, all kinds of juice. I was mulling over my options when Sempai pushed me out of the way and took the orange juice carton. He twisted off the cap and drank right from the carton.

"_How dare he…"_

Bel twisted the cap back on with a stupid grin and put the orange juice back into the fridge. He looked at me grinning and 'ushishishishi-ing.'

I looked at him blankly. Staring right into where his eyes should have been. I raised my hand slowly and his eyes fallowed it. Quickly I slammed my palm into his forehead with all my force.

I turned to walk away, with one thing on my mind. "Should'a had a V8," was all I could say.

* * *

-akane-: So… that was random! And totally weird. Ya don't have to review, but I would love to know what you think of this crack fic. This has been sitting on my computer for a while now, and I need to update. But I'd call this more a filler chapter, I guess. Echo-chan, I need those details on the guy….. ummm, David I think? ASAP get me those details so that I may write the next chapter! Thankies everybody! oh, and sorry for any grammar!


	13. Rebecca's Ripping Flesh

Rebecca's Ripped Flesh

-akane-: I'm not in the greatest mood today. Well I was, but it got crushed 3rd hour. I've been kinda pissed since. But anyway here's a short chapter, just because I'm lazy and pissed and feel bed for not uploading on a regular basis. So from now on Imma try to upload every 3 weeks.

* * *

Splish Slash

Left Right

North South

Brown Green Red

Zip Zag

Stab Slash

Pull Push

Scream Giggle Sigh

Flailing Silence

Boredom Throbbing

Death End

Rebecca's Ripped Flesh

* * *

-akane-: well this was random, but ECHO NEEDS TO GIVE THE DETAIL TO THE PERSON OF WHICH SHE REQUESTED! *coughcough* anyway~ thanks for reading and please review. If echo gives details I will update on time. Remember, I'm open for requests XD


End file.
